Zio Bell
by Yugioash
Summary: Zio, Son of Zatch and Tia, along with 2 friends, 97 mamodo children who could be fighting for power in the human world and Zio is teamed up with the son of Li-en and Wonrei, Li-Rei. Fan mamodo needed for the story.
1. Li Rei and Zio

**Zio Bell**

**Li-Rei and Zio**

**Cover:** Half is mamodos living their everyday life in the mamodo world. The other half is Humans living their everyday life...

Some of the mamodos were let back in the human world to live with those they care about like Wonrei.

However 100 mamodos left for the human world for unknown reasons, some left to form a rebellion against those who have.

"This isn't good," Zatch said.

"Sir," A guard said running toward them.

"What?" Zatch asked.

"We received word that your son Zio had joined the battle," the guard said.

"Oh, no what ever you do, do not tell…" Zatch said.

"Zatch Bell," Tia shouted.

"Tia," Zatch answered.

"How is it under your watch 100 mamodos left for the human world, and how could you let Zio go there as well," Tia asked.

"I didn't think he would have gone," Zatch said.

"Zatch you better and I mean better, find away to bring our son back," Tia said.

"Tia, Zio as strong as both of us, he'll be fine," Zatch said, "His power is Lightning and shields. All he need is a partner. Guard looks in the private Library and find out what color spellbook Zio had."

"Yes sir," The guard said leaving.

Zatch took of his crown and headed out.

"Zatch where are you going?" Tia asked.

"Where else you spy on mamodos in the battle?" Zatch asked.

"Then why you asked the guard to look up the spellbook?" Tia asked.

"Because you're not coming and you would probably want to know," Zatch said leaving.

In the human world, a boy, age 14, with while hair, lavender eyes, wearing a white shirt and red vest with black pants walked home from school.

This boy was Li-Rei, son of Li-en and Wonrei.

Before he was born his parents moved to Momochi city, where he lived now, and started a Dojo to teach Kong Fu to those willing to learn.

Li-Rei also knows Kong Fu and is still learning.

Li-Rei has a baby sister Li-Xiao who was only 2 months old, had black hair like Li-en, and also had lavender eyes.

Li-Rei was one of 2 hybrids in his grade.

The other was Barry, son of Brago and Sherry.

Both were in the same homeroom class Mr. Kiyo Takamine.

Li-Rei walked home until he heard someone shout, 'Gikor'.

Li-Rei headed toward that way and found a boy with spiky blue hair wearing baggy clothes with some man.

Another boy with blond hair with, what Li-Rei guessed pink tips on his hair, wearing a red sweatshirt and indigo pants and shoes, along with a blue bag carrying a red-orange book, on ground.

"Ready to return to the mamodo world prince Zio?" the boy asked.

"Mamodo?" Li-Rei thought.

"No," Zio said getting up, "I'm just getting started."

'Gikor' the man shouted as ice shards shot out of the boy's mouth at Zio. 

_'Go Rerudo'_ Li-Rei activated his power and a glass like shield appeared and stopped the attack.

"Why are you picking on this boy?" Li-Rei asked.

"We're mamodos here for a battle," the mamodo said.

"In that case," Li-Rei said turning to the boy mamodo name Zio and asked, "Can I see your spellbook?"

"How did you know…?" Zio asked.

Zio looked up and revealed he had the same eyes as Zatch but its Tia's eye color.

"My dad was a former contestant for the last battle for king," Li-Rei said.

Zio gave Li-Rei the red-orange spellbook.

Li-Rei touch the spellbook and it started glowing.

In the mamodo world Zatch reached the fountain.

"Yo Zatch," Danny shouted, "Your son just met his human partner, and he's a hybrid."

Zatch started running toward the fountain and found out whom.

"Li-Rei," Zatch said.

"You know him?" Danny asked.

"Not entirely but I been keeping an eye on all mamodos that lived in the human world and I know Wonrei and Li-en had one son 14 years ago, and had one daughter 2 months ago," Zatch said, "I send word of graduations to them through the spellbook."

"Oh," Danny said.

"So Zio's spellbook is red-orange," Zatch thought, "Why am I not surprise."

Li-Rei opened the spellbook to the first page.

"The first spell Zaise," Li-Rei read.

"You can read it," Zio said as he got up, "Then put all your feelings into it."

"Got it," Li-Rei responded.

'Gikor' the partner shouted as ice shards fired at them.

'Zaise' Li-Rei shouted.

Zio's eyes went blank as his mouth forced open and orange lightning fired from Zio's mouth.

The attacks collided and cause an explosion.

Zio's eyes returned to normal.

"Orange lightning," Danny said slight impressed, "Zaise sounds like your Zaker, Zatch."

"Zio has other powers two," Zatch said, "After all he is Tia's and my son."

"Don't think because you found your partner mean you can beat me?" The mamodo asked.

'Gikor' partner shouted as Ice shards now fired from the ground. 

_'Regaruk'_ Li-Rei activated his powers grabbed Zio and dodge it.

'Zaise' Li-Rei shouted as Zio aimed and fired Zaise at them.

"Did it work?" Li-Rei thought.

'Gikor' the partner shouted.

"Nope," Li-Rei answered, 'Zaise'.

Orange lightning fired from Zio's mouth and hit the ice shards causing another explosion.

'Freezo' the partner shouted as Li-Rei's feet froze to the ground.

'Gikor' the partner shouted as ice shards fired at them.

'Shieldome' Li-Rei shouted.

Zio stuck his hand out and an orange dome with a charge appeared.

The ice shards bounce off the dome.

"That look like one of Tia's spell," Danny responded.

"Seioshi, then yeah," Zatch said.

"And it appeared from his hand," Danny said.

"Any spells he got from me most likely come from the mouth, any spells from Tia most likely to come from the hands," Zatch said.

"Well I'm not surprise that he already have his second spell considering how fast his old man got his second spell," Danny said.

"A shield from the hands," Li-Rei said scratching his head.

He tried to move but realized he was still frozen to the ground. 

_'Go Regaruk'_ Li-Rei activated his powers and broke the ice with his legs.

"Very good," the man said, 'Gikor'.

Ice shards fired at them.

'Shieldome' Li-Rei shouted as the dome appeared and stopped the attack.

'Zaise' Li-Rei shouted as Zaise fired from Zio's mouth and hit the mamodo and burned the book.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," the mamodo said as he started to disappear.

The moment the book was gone the mamodo was gone.

"We won," Zio shouted.

"Hey kids I think you better come with me," Li-Rei said.

"My name is not kid, its Zio," Zio said.

"My name is Li-Rei, and I think my parents might want to meet you," Li-Rei said as they walked home.

At the mamodo world the crowd thin out as the battle was over including a disappointed Reycom.

Zatch returned to the castle very proud.

"Well?" Tia asked.

"Zio fought Reycom's son, found his partner, gain a 2nd spell, and burn his first book all in one day," Zatch said.

"What?" Tia shouted.

"Ah, there's more," Zatch said, "His second spell is one of yours, Seioshi, except it has a charge. And his human partner is Li-en's and Wonrei's son, Li-Rei."

"You're joking," Tia said.

"Nope," Zatch said.

"Li-Rei, his partner," Tia said, "I wander how surprise Li-en and Wonrei would be?"

At the human world Zio looked at the book shelf on the lavender spellbook.

Most of Zio's wounds had healed but there were still some cuts and bruises.

"Zio you can come in now," Li-Rei shouted.

Zio entered to see Li-en and Wonrei in there.

"Mom, Dad, this is Zio Bell I told you about," Li-Rei said, "Zio this is my parents."

"Nice to meet you," Zio said.

"Zio are your parents Zatch Bell and Tia?" Wonrei asked.

"Yes sir," Zio said, "You know them?"

"They helped us in quiet a few situations in the past," Li-en said.

"Zio why are there mamodo children fighting a battle?" Wonrei asked.

"Not all of them, but they're after some power someone promise the winner. Some however, like me, is trying to stop them even if it's true," Zio said.

"Do your parents know you're here?" Li-en asked.

Zio shook his head in shame, "They should know now, but I acted on my own to stop them. My dad would let me go, but not my mom."

"It's ok," Li-en said.

"Li-Rei, you're Zio's partner, your choice to help him," Wonrei said told his 14 year old son.

"I want to help Zio," Li-Rei said, "I want to help stop those mamodos get that power."

Li-en and Wonrei smiled at their son's reaction.

"We have 2 guestrooms, one for my father when he visits the other incase a guest comes and need a place to stay," Li-en said, "Zio, you can have that room if you want, and it's across from Li-Rei's room."

"Thank you," Zio said.

There was crying through a monitor in the kitchen.

"What's that?" Zio asked.

"Baby monitor, Li-Xiao is awake," Li-en said going to go check on the 2 month old.

Wonrei went to get Zio's new room ready.

"Want to meet her?" Li-Rei asked.

"Yeah," Zio said.

Li-Rei took Zio up to the nursery.

Li-en was feeding the two month old.

"Zio wants to see Li-Xiao mom," Li-Rei said.

"Sure but be quiet," Li-en told Zio.

Zio entered and saw the baby.

"She looks a lot like you," Zio said.

Li-Xiao finished her bottle.

"You want to hold her?" Li-en asked.

"Sure," Zio said.

Zio sat down and Li-en showed him how to hold Li-Xiao. After awhile Li-en put the two month old back in her crib.

Zio checked out his room and enjoyed it.

"My dad had to share room with his partner, this is so cool I get my own room," Zio shouted.

"That's great, however you're not far from the nursery so you could wined up waking Li-Xiao," Li-Rei said.

"Ok," Zio said quieting down.

"This battle will be interesting with those two," Wonrei said.

"Yeah but we raised Li-Rei to protect himself and others from danger, and we can trust Zatch and Tia to raised Zio right," Wonrei said.

The lavender spellbook glowed catching their attention.

Li-en opened the spellbook and found a message.

"To all mamodos living in the human world. Warning set that 100 mamodo children have been confirmed to left the mamodo world in a set battle for a power. Warning to those who has children who recently became partners, or to those not willing to battle. If you willing to participate, there are some who are stopping those after the prize, so confirm which side they're on. Present king of the mamodo world, _Zatch Bell,"_ the message read.

At the Belmont house, Sherry received word about it.

She looked at Barry who recently became partnered up with a mamodo name Ace Bell who was on the same side as Zio.

"This battle is interesting," Sherry thought.

* * *

**A/N:** No this has nothing to do with Zatch Bell Returns. I just had the idea for the story.

I didn't show when Shieldome appeared but I will for the rest

Li-Xiao does have mamodo powers but since she's two months old, so she is to young to learn how to tap into her powers

Li-Rei does have most of Wonrei's spells for his powers, and Barry would be the same.

Li-Rei learn how to tap into his other powers through learning Kong Fu, and he knows Rau Dibauren

The other mamodos living in the human world might enter the battle eventually.

I already have spells set for Zio and Ace.

All of Zio's spells will be either activate from Zio's hands or mouth.

Ace's power will show up when he gets to battle.

Some of both Ace and Zio's spells will come from 'Battle Against the Darkness', some with the same power, or same power as the ones in it but different name, or same name but different power.

The readers are free to suguest any ideas for mamodos for this story.

* * *

**Spells:**

Zaise: Orange lightning fired from Zio's mouth like Zatch's Zaker.

Shieldome: Orange barrier that protects everyone at all ends like Tia's Seioshi, but with an electric charge, formed from Zio's hands.

**Next Spell to show up:**

Saiker: Zio swiped his hands and formed a boomerang shape attack with an electric charge that explodes on contact.

No more spells will be mention until this one appears.


	2. Allies

**Allies**

**Cover:** Before Zio's first battle- Zio was caring his red-orange spellbook showing it to anyone who might be able to read it.

The next day Li-Rei played with Li-Xiao before going to school.

"Li-Rei time for school," Li-en shouted.

"Ok," Li-Rei shouted, "See you after school Li-Xiao."

Li-Xiao giggled as Li-Rei left to head down stares.

Zio was already eating breakfast.

Li-Rei headed off to school.

"Bye mom, bye dad, bye Zio," Li-Rei shouted heading off.

Zio noticed the red-orange spellbook in Li-Rei's bag and was glad.

"See you later Li-en," Wonrei said his good byes before going to the dojo.

"Oh Zio an old friend of mine is coming over. She was your mother's human partner during the battle for king," Li-en said referring to Megumi, "Not to mention her husband was your father's human partner."

"Great," Zio said as he heard stories about Kiyo and Megumi.

At the school Li-Rei was reading the spellbook.

"Only two spells, Zaise and Shieldome," Li-Rei thought.

"Ok class settle down," their teacher no other than Kiyo Takamine said, "Mourning everyone."

"Mourning Mr. Takamine," the class recites.

Kiyo was about to start when he recognized the spellbook Li-Rei was reading.

"Li-Rei," Kiyo said.

"Sorry sir," Li-Rei said.

"It's ok you're not in trouble, but I like to take a look at that book," Kiyo said.

Li-Rei handed Kiyo the red-orange spellbook.

"As I thought a spellbook, Li-en and Wonrei probably know about this. Megumi is coming over today so its ok," Kiyo thought and asked, "Li-Rei is there a guest staying at your place?"

"Yeah a small kid is until he can go home," Li-Rei said.

"Well if he ever fallows you, he's allowed in my class as long as he doesn't disturb class," Kiyo said handing back the spellbook.

"Ah thank you sir," Li-Rei said putting the spellbook up.

"Just don't read that book during class and focus on your work," Kiyo said, "That goes for all of you."

"Yes sir," Class said.

Barry recognizes the spellbook as he had one himself.

At the house Zio was trying to find something to do as Li-Xiao was asleep.

The doorbell rang and Li-en went to answered it.

Megumi was standing out there wearing her sunglasses.

"It been awhile Li-en," Megumi said removing her sunglasses.

"Yeah it has been, come in," Li-en said letting her in.

Megumi found Zio walking around.

"Oh hello," Zio greeted.

"Zio this is Megumi Takamine. Megumi this is Zio Bell, son of Zatch and Tia," Li-en introduced.

"Its nice to meet you Zio," Megumi said, "Li-en probably already told you that I was your mother's human partner."

"Yeah she did, and use to hear stories from my mom," Zio explained.

Li-en and Megumi talked for awhile as Zio continued finding something to play with what ever he found.

"Zio a lot like Zatch," Megumi said.

"Yeah but I think he has times where he act like Tia," Li-en said, "Like during their first battle, according to how Li-Rei described it."

"I think Kiyo has the old Volcan toy Zatch use to play with, or at least can make one it only take 5 seconds," Megumi said.

"I forgot about that. Last time I remember seeing it Zatch was trying to get it to do the bridge stance," Li-en remembers, "speaking of Zatch; did you get a message from him?"

"No but if those with a spellbook got one it make since why we haven't," Megumi said, "You did say it was for mamodos like Wonrei and Brago who choose to live here in the human world."

Li-en nodded and said, "We never had to take down that book for 2 months, since Li-Xiao was born. But never for a battle."

"I can't blame you," Megumi said, "We got calls about that from nearly everyone about that message."

"I wouldn't be surprise if we get more messages from Zatch and Tia about Zio," Li-en said.

"Um when is Li-Rei getting out of school?" Zio asked.

"3 o'clock," Li-en answered.

"Ok," Zio said walking off.

"Well it's nice to meet you Zio," Megumi said.

"Thank you Mrs. Takamine," Zio said.

"You can just call me Megumi," Megumi said.

Zio nodded in agreement.

By 3 o'clock Zio headed to the school with Li-en's instructions on how to get there.

Li-Rei walked out from a full day of school.

Zio arrived just in time.

"Li-Rei," Zio shouted.

"Hey Zio," Li-Rei greeted.

Meanwhile Ace and Barry wasn't far.

Ace had white hair with Purple tips and wore a white t-shirt with purple baggy pants and shoes.

He had purple eye color but more like Zio's.

"So is he one of us or not?" Barry asked.

"Barry that's my cousin Zio, of course he's one of us," Ace said.

Li-Rei and Zio headed home until they heard an explosion.

They ran to the scene that seems familiar.

A boy mamodo with blond hair a strait jacket and pants and his partner was fighting a new mamodo.

"Ched," Zio responded.

"You know him?" Li-Rei asked.

"Yeah, he's the son of some close friends of my dad," Zio said, "Like me he has both his parent's powers easy he has crystal and body enhancement spells, watch."

…**Mamodo World…**

"Yo Zatch," Ted greeted.

"Hey Ted, I found out about Ched," Zatch said.

"Yeah he ran off, but he left a note saying he's on Zio's side," Ted said, "Cherish isn't happy though."

"Yeah Tia isn't happy either," Zatch said, "Zeno and Leila is taking the news about Ace real well though."

"Well I'm going to go see how Ched is doing," Ted said.

They reached the fountain and found Ched and Hiro.

"There's Ched, and it looks like he's in a middle of a battle," Ted said, "Isn't that's Gyan's kid?"

"I think so, Zamu I think," Zatch said.

"In that case Ched could win," Ted said, "After all, he does can use both mine and Cherish power."

"Yeah but how many spells do Ched have?" Zatch asked.

"Good point," Ted said.

…**Human Partner…**

'Doragunaa Naguru' Hiro shouted.

Ched's body glowed as his strength increase.

'Amu Basukarugu' the partner shouted.

Zamu's arm transformed and both of them collided their fist.

'Kofar' Hiro shouted.

Ched fired Kofar at Zamu who blocked it.

"Your mother's power isn't going to protect you," Zamu said.

"Only because we have one of my dad's gears, wait till I can kick it up," Ched said.

Zamu came at Ched for a few punches.

Ched dodge each strike with his speed.

"Zio, looks like your friend is in trouble," Li-Rei said.

'Rei Basukarugu' the partner shouted.

Zamu came at Ched faster and started beating him up.

'Shieldome' Li-Rei shouted.

A dome appeared around as Zamu hit it and was shocked.

…**Mamodo World…**

"Looks like Zio and Li-Rei decided to help," Zatch said.

"Li-Rei?" Ted asked.

"Son of Wonrei and Li-en, and Zio's partner," Zatch said.

"Wonrei is one of your mamodo friends who stayed in the mamodo world," Ted said.

"Yeah, and Li-Rei inherit most of Wonrei's spells, and since he's half human he's qualified to be Zio's partner," Zatch said.

"Well it's a good thing Zio's on the good side," Ted said.

…**Human World…**

_'Boren'_ Li-Rei fired a blast from his fist and hit Zamu.

"Ched are you alright?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ched said, "Zio what are you doing here?"

"Fighting those after the power," Zio said.

"Same here, but that's not what I meant," Ched said.

"Li-Rei lives here so I live here until the battle is over," Zio said.

'Amu Basukarugu' the partner shouted.

'Zaise' Li-Rei shouted.

Orange lightning fired from Zio's mouth and hit Zamu.

'Doragunaa Naguru' Hiro shouted.

Ched powered up and punched Zamu strait into his partner.

"Let's combine our attacks," Li-Rei suggested.

"Ok," Hiro agreed.

Zio and Ched nodded.

'Kofar' 'Zaise' Hiro and Li-Rei shouted.

Crystal fires from Ched's hands, and Orange lightning fired from Zio's mouth.

Both attacks combined and hit Zamu.

His spellbook burned instantly as Zamu disappeared.

…**Mamodo World…**

"Zamu lost," Zatch said.

Ted smiled and headed off.

"Where are you going?" Zatch asked.

"To tell Cherish and the orphans about the battle. I'm sure Cherish would want to know how Ched is doing, just as Tia might want to know how Zio's doing," Ted said.

"Right," Zatch agreed, "Why don't you and Cherish come to the palace for dinner? The orphans can come two, and have a free meal."

Ted nodded and headed off.

Ted walked back at the orphanage that built to last.

Zatch had help them out by providing work with better pay and better boss than the last one.

"Uncle Ted," the orphans shouted running to Ted.

"Hey kiddos," Ted greeted, "Where's Auntie Cherish?"

"In her room uncle Ted," small one with brown hair.

"Thank you. Kids the king had invited us to the palace so get ready," Ted said.

"Yes Uncle Ted," they ran off.

Ted found Cherish in their room.

"Anything on Ched?" Cherish asked.

"He battled today, and almost lost," Ted said, "But Zatch's son Zio and his partner helped him out and they won."

"At least he's safe," Cherish said, "I know our son is a tough kid like you but I can't help but worry."

* * *

**A/N:** Like it. I figure to add Gyan's son when Ched shows up.

Why I have Ched as son of Ted and Cherish, is that I wanted to have 2 allies for Zio and Li-Rei.

Zatch did help made the orphanage better for Ted and Cherish as their friend.

Ace's parents is Leila and Zeno.

Also some of Ace's and Zio's spells have the same names as the ones I use in 'Battle Against the Darkness' But some might have a different effect.

Tell me how you like the story so far.


	3. The last of his clan

**The Last of his clan**

**Cover:** Brago ignoring Sherry as she read the message Zatch had send through the Black Spellbook

"Tia…" Zatch said.

"No Zatch I'm going to check on our boy," Tia said.

"Yeah…" Zatch said.

"I have equal rights to check on him," Tia said leaving.

"All I was trying to tell her is that I'm busy today so she can go check on Zio," Zatch said, "Lets see, Earth had the final count on all the mamodo children that left."

…**Human world…**

Li-Rei was looking over the spellbook once more when Kiyo came in.

"Mourning Class," Kiyo greeted.

"Mourning Mr. Takamine," the class responded.

"Today we have a transfer student joining us, so everyone please treat him with respect. Hiro you can come in," Kiyo instructed.

"Hiro…" Li-Rei thought.

Hiro entered wearing his normal clothes.

"Introduce you Hiro," Kiyo said.

"Hi, my name is Hiro, I hope to get along with everyone here," Hiro said.

"Nice to know Hiro, now as for where should you sit," Kiyo said looking around, "There you go, there's one behind Li-Rei."

Hiro walked to the seat behind Li-Rei but not before saying, "I transfer here so that Ched and I can help you and Zio out if you ever need it."

"Thanks," Li-Rei answered.

Barry being in the back noticed this as he listened.

After school Zio waited for Li-Rei.

"Hey Zio, I have Kong Fu lessons tomorrow, so instead of waiting for me here, you wait at the dojo," Li-Rei said.

It was Friday and Li-Rei has lessons in the weekend, and when he's done, he works helps set things up.

"Sounds good," Zio said.

…**Mamodo world…**

Tia reached the fountain and saw the usual gathering.

"Oh man I can't miss Ace's battle," one said.

"I know this is his 2nd battle and they say he was as good as his father," another said.

"Excuse me," Tia said pushing through.

"Queen Tia, sorry ma'am," the same one said.

"Its ok Riya," Tia said.

"Hey Tia over here," Leila shouted.

Tia walked over to her sister-in-law.

"How's are you Leila?" Tia asked.

"Good, Zeno has business at the palace so I thought I check up on our boys," Leila said, "Zatch been here a lot I heard."

"Yeah but this time I'm here," Tia said, "They're talking about Ace."

"Yeah, some thinks that Ace would be part of the rebellion considering who his father was," Leila said, "But Ace is a good kid, and would rather help his cousin out."

"That's good to know," Tia said, "So who is Ace up against?"

"I don't know really," Leila said.

…**Human world…**

Ace and Barry were facing against a mamodo with a brown spiky hair Maroon color eyes, wearing a black t-shirt with brown sweater vest, black pants and brown shoes name Raiz.

His partner was a 20 year old girl with blond hair, green eyes, with a pink shirt and red pants and white shoes, holding a brown book, name Tammy.

'Raizor' Tammy shouted.

Raiz swiped his left hand, and a razor sharp wind slash came at Ace.

Ace summoned a rod with a lightning bolt shape handle and moon shape crest top and aimed it.

'Mirashield' Barry shouted.

Moon shape shield appeared and blocked the attack and bounced it back.

'Raizshield' Tammy shouted.

Raiz swiped his hand down and a huge Raizor appeared but in a form of a shield appeared and stopped the attack.

'Miker' Barry shouted.

Ace fired a laser like lightning from his rod at Raiz.

'Raizshield' Tammy shouted.

Raiz formed another shield.

'Amu Raizor' Tammy shouted.

Wind formed around Raiz's hand's into blades.

Raiz came at Ace. 

_'Reis'_ Barry activated his power sending a ball of gravity at Raiz pushing him back.

'Miker' Barry shouted.

Ace fired Miker from his rod and hit Raiz again.

"Hand over the book," Barry said.

'Raizor' Tammy shouted.

Raiz fired an attack on the ground causing an explosion.

When the smoke cleared the two disappeared.

"They ran away," Ace said.

"Come on they can't go that far," Barry said.

They fallowed the trail.

…**Mamodo world…**

The crowd thin out as they thought it was over but Tia and Leila stayed.

"Now where's Zio?" Tia asked.

Leila looked through the fountain for other spells.

"He's not in battle so he must be…oh wait looks like that mamodo had found Zio," Leila said.

"Who is that kid?" Tia asked.

"I don't know," Leila asked.

At the palace Zatch and Earth were going over the list.

"Raiz…Raiz…Raiz…why does that name sound familiar?" Zatch asked.

"Remember 2 years ago there was a clan known for their razor like attacks. they were thought to become one of the strongest clans, until they were thought to be wiped out by the dragon-like family. Only one survivor…" Earth said.

"Raiz, that's right I send him to Cherish and Ted to rise," Zatch remembered, "How much you bet he's after that power in order to revive his clan?"

"I bet my swords that he is," Earth said, "Especially since he was young when it happened, so he wasn't trained to master his power. So he's won't be the strongest of the 100 children."

…**Human world…**

"We should of stayed," Raiz said.

"And get your book burn? No way," Tammy said, "Look theirs another mamodo we can fight."

They saw Zio and Li-Rei walking home.

"Let's win this battle," Raiz said.

Tammy opened the spellbook.

Li-Rei sense trouble as he opened the red-orange spellbook that he pulled out.

'Raizor' Tammy shouted.

A razor wind slash came their way.

'Shieldome' Li-Rei shouted.

Dome appeared and blocked the attack.

"Give me your spellbook so I can be one step closer to gaining the power," Raiz ordered.

"An enemy," Zio said.

'Zaise' Li-Rei shouted.

Orange lightning fired from Zio's mouth at Raiz.

'Raizshield' Tammy shouted.

Raiz formed his shield and blocked the attack.

'Amu Raizor' Tammy shouted.

Raiz came at them with his wind blade hands.

'Zaise' Li-Rei shouted.

Zio fired another Zaise from his mouth and hit Raiz.

"Why can't we win?" Raiz asked.

"Huh?" Zio asked confuse.

'Raizor' Tammy shouted.

Raiz fired another attack at Li-Rei. 

_'Go Rerudo'_ Li-Rei activated his shield and stopped it.

"What another Hybrid?" Raiz asked.

"Another?" Li-Rei thought.

'Amu Raizor' Tammy shouted.

Raiz came at them again with his wind blade hands.

'Zaise' Li-Rei shouted.

Orange lightning fired from Zio's mouth and hit Raiz.

"Why are you after the power?" Li-Rei asked.

"Because my clan was wiped out, and I'm the last one left. And since I was never train in my clan's way, I'm to weak to bring the clan back at its strongest. So I'm after the power so that when I revive my clan they'll be the strongest clan once more," Raiz said.

'Raizor' Tammy shouted.

Raiz fired another attack.

Li-rei was about to respond when Barry already acted. 

_'Gravirei'_ Barry activated his power and crushed the attack under gravity.

'Miker' Barry shouted.

Ace fired Miker from his rod and hit Raiz back to Tammy.

Tammy released the spellbook and Li-Rei took the advantage.

'Zaise' Li-Rei shouted. Orange Lightning fired from Zio's mouth and hit the book.

"No, I can't go…" Raiz said as he disappeared.

"Thanks Li-Rei, but I could of ended it," Barry said as he and Ace walked off.

"Hey Ace," Zio greeted.

Ace ignored him and fallowed Barry.

"So you're a Hybrid," Li-Rei said, "And I'm guessing since your mom came from a rich family in France that means your dad is a mamodo."

"I am, and we're on the same side as you. But if you cross paths, or think of it, you can wish that spellbook goodbye," Barry said.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it seems harsh but the battle will get hard.

Raiz's power is Razor Wind if you haven't figure it out. One of my ideas

**Ace's Spells:**

**Miker:** Lightning like laser fired from Ace's rod for an attack

**Mirashield:** Moon shape shield like Leila's but bounce attacks back with an electric charge like Rashield.

**Next spell to appear for Ace:**

**Oru Miker:** A cloud shots out of Ace's rod and fires Mikers while chasing the opponent till it is canceled out.


	4. Friends of all Kind

**Friends of all Kind**

**Cover:** Li-Akron looking out his window at his islands, as a 2 pictures on his desk of Li-Rei and Li-Xiao.

It been a month since the battle had started as Zio and Li-Rei trained to work with the spells they do have, and combine it with Li-Rei's powers.

Now Zio was waiting for Li-Rei as he got an invite by someone who claimed to know Zatch.

The school bell rang as the students came out.

"Hey Li-Rei," Zio shouted. "Hey Zio," Li-Rei said, "So where are we going today?"

"I was invited to a house of one of my dad's old friends, so I thought I wait for you incase it was a trap," Zio said.

Li-Rei nodded in agreement as he took out the red-orange spellbook.

They walked to a house large enough for one person.

"I guess we knock on the door," Li-Rei said.

Zio did so and walked back.

A large man opened the door and smile seeing Zio.

"You must be Zio," he said.

"Yeah Zio Bell, who are you?" Zio asked.

"My name is Shin," Shin said.

They came in and took a seat.

"You want anything?" Shin asked.

"Water please," Li-Rei said.

Shin brought Li-Rei his water.

"So you knew my dad?" Zio asked.

"Yeah actually, he helped me out once during the battle for king," Shin said.

Li-Rei chocked on his water hearing this.

"You knew about the battle for king?" Li-Rei asked.

"Yeah, I was partnered up with a mamodo who fooled me into thinking that I could make my mother proud by destroying any place where I was teased," Shin said, "First place was the school I attended and I manage to trick Eshros into attacking it during a weekend. However Zatch showed me that it wasn't what my mom would want and that there might be people still there. After I gain my will over Eshros, we only continued to battle for a short time to test my will, and then I gave the book to Kiyo to burn."

"So you know Zio is a mamodo, but how did you know he was here?" Li-Rei asked.

"I visit my mother's grave once in a while and pass by the park and saw Zio playing with one of his friends, I thought it was Zatch at first but notice he wasn't, and heard one called him Zio," Shin said.

"You must have been talking about Ched," Zio said.

After visiting Zio and Li-Rei headed home.

Shin cleaned up a little.

A mamodo was arriving at the place.

"So you were my father's partner," it said.

Shin saw the mamodo.

He was wearing a brown button shirt with dark grey pants, blond hair.

His partner was a 19 year old boy wearing a green hood over his hair.

"I'm sorry but if you're Eshros' son I want nothing to do with you," Shin said.

"Oh but we need you," the mamodo said…

The next day Zio was playing with a Volcan toy, Megumi gave him that Kiyo made, with Li-Xiao as the 3 month old was awake and laughing.

"Hi Li-Xiao," Zio imitated Vulcan's voice.

Li-Xiao giggled.

"Zio you got another message," Li-en said.

"Thank you," Zio said as he read the note.

'Zio Bell: I have Shin held prisoner, if you want to see him again I challenge you to a mamodo battle, so be sure you and your partner is there, Gore.'

"Why did this guy take Shin, when I didn't even know dad knew him till yesterday?" Zio thought, "And who's Gore?"

At 3 o'clock Zio arrived in time of when Li-Rei headed out.

"Li-Rei," Zio shouted.

"Zio what's wrong?" Li-Rei asked.

"Shin he was kidnapped," Zio said.

"Let's go," Li-Rei said.

They reached a park for battle Gore and his partner Yasha was standing there.

"Zio Bell," Gore said.

"Where's Shin?" Zio asked.

"He's safely tied up at the shed away from the battle," Yasha said.

"Hey why are you after Zio?" Li-Rei asked.

"My dad was elite, unstoppable, he had 8 spells in no time, but his dad ruined it," Gore said, "Now I'll bring pride back to my dad by defeating Zio."

'Groundsen' Yasha shouted.

A canon appeared and fired boulders at Zio and Li-Rei.

'Shieldome' Li-Rei shouted.

An orange dome appeared and protected Zio from the attack.

'Gurankuraggu' Yasha shouted.

The ground exploded from under Shieldome causing it to break.

"Now they're mine," Gore said.

'Zaise' Li-Rei shouted.

Orange lightning fired from Zio's mouth and hit Gore.

Li-Rei and Zio appeared unaffected.

"How is that possible?" Yasha asked.

"You're not dealing with your average team," Li-Rei said.

'Groundsen' Yasha shouted. 

_'Regaruk'_ Li-Rei activated his ability grabbed Zio and dodge it.

'Zaise' Li-Rei shouted.

Orange lightning fired from Zio's mouth at Gore.

'Clayshield' Yasha shouted.

Clay packed together into a shield in front of Gore.

"Our spells aren't even phasing him," Li-Rei said.

"We can't give up we need to do something," Zio said.

The red-orange spellbook glowed catching Li-Rei's attention.

"Could it be," Li-Rei thought opening it to the new spell, "A new spell."

'Groundsen' Yasha shouted.

Gore hit the ground and a canon appeared and fired boulders.

"Here goes nothing, the third spell," Li-Rei shouted, 'Saiker'.

The palms of Zio's hands glowed as he slapped them together.

A trail of energy formed together into a boomerang shape attack with an electric charge and collided with the boulder destroying it.

"Ah cool my third spell is another of my mom's spells," Zio responded.

"Don't get to cocky because you have a third spell," Yasha said, 'Gurankuraggu'.

The ground exploded from under Zio and Li-Rei. 

_'Go Regaruk'_ Li-rei activated his power.

Zio climbed on Li-Rei's back as he jumped and dodge the explosion and kicked Gore.

"Zio the book," Li-Rei ordered.

Zio aimed as Li-rei held Gore down.

'Zaise' Li-Rei shouted.

Orange lightning fired from Zio's mouth and hit Gore's brown spellbook burning it.

Li-Rei and Zio reached the shed and found it lock.

"Its lock," Zio said.

"Don't worry," Li-Rei said.

He took out a paperclip from his bag and jiggled the lock open.

"Zio Li-Rei," Shin said.

"Are you okay?" Zio asked.

"Yeah, what about you two?"

"We'll live," Li-Rei said.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble cause of this battle," Shin said.

"It wasn't any trouble, we gained a new spell out of it," Zio said.

Shin smiled hearing the news.

"Zio promise me you'll keep fighting for the same reason you are now," Shin said.

"I promise," Zio responded.

* * *

Don't think because I'm asking for your OC Charicters doesn't mean that their won't be children of the previous mamodos who fought in the battle for king, entering this battle.

**Next Spell**

**Zaisword:** Zio swiped his hand down forming electricity. When he grabs it, it turned into Zaise in a form of a sword and handle to use in combat.

Also there are 1 mamodo idea so far, and it'll be on Zio's side. Reminder that we need mamodos after the power, so they'll be the real enemy.

Please Review. At least rate the new spells or mamodos that appeared in the story from 1 for the worst to 10 being the best idea, the mamodos might be someone's idea


	5. New Ally

**New Ally**

**Cover:** In the mamodo world before leaving the mamodo world Ched was helping his parents in taking care of the orphans.

A boy with Black light skin male with messy black hair, Glasses, Black Jeans, and a brown Jersey name Vincent, found a dark brown guinea pig dragging a dark brown book.

"For a little guy you sure can carry a big book" Vincent said picking it up.

Vincent placed it on his shoulder as he check out the book.

"Hey wait, what kind of language is this? I can't read a single word," Vincent said.

He turning the pages and stopped.

"Wait I can read this page," he said, 'Fogar'.

That was how the mamodo name Cj met Vincent.

…**Mamodo World 2 months later…**

Zatch searched through the names.

"Cj…Schneider you know who this Cj is?" Zatch asked.

"Meru mey," (I don't know) Schneider answered.

"He's a guinea pig mamodo. It's a surprise he's even in this battle," Earth said dropping stacks of profiles on the mamodos that left.

"Why's that?" Zatch asked.

"He's rather a lazy mamodo, and all of the mamodos that left have chosen to fight," Earth said.

"Wait no one was forced into fighting this battle?" Zatch asked.

"No, by the way, your father wants to talk to you about Zio's progress in stopping the ones fighting for the battle," Earth said, "Zeno will be joining you for Ace's progress as well."

"I can't blame him, Zio and Ace is his grandsons," Zatch responded, "Tell Tia she can go and check on Zio. Meanwhile see if Cj lives near them and if he's an ally or enemy."

"Yes sir," Earth said.

**...Human World…**

Zio disguised himself as a school bag and fallowed Li-Rei to school.

"I told Zio he doesn't need to disguised himself," Li-Rei thought.

Kiyo entered the room to start class.

He recognized the old gym bag.

"Zio must of finally decided to fallow Li-Rei, just like how Zatch use to fallow me. Like father like son," Kiyo thought then announced, "As you know our school is holding a 2 weeks exchange program. Our class has agreed to hold the exchange student. Vincent you can come in now."

Vincent came in with Cj on his shoulder.

"Ah Vincent pets are not allowed," Kiyo said.

"Sorry sir but I just got Cj here and he won't let me leave with out him," Vincent said.

"Reminds me of Shion," Kiyo thought and said, "Okay then but due keep it in mind, your seat will be the one next to Hiro there."

"Vincent I sense a mamodo in this room," Cj told his partner.

"That makes 4 mamodos you sense," Vincent said, "We don't even know who side they're on, or if they're those mamodos who are living in the human world."

"Yeah but I'm sensing one in that gym bag," Cj said, "Watch your back."

"Yeah, yeah," Vincent said.

Zio was listening and caught onto what Cj said.

"So the Guinea pig is a mamodo," Zio thought.

Zio and Li-Rei headed home.

"That Guinea pig is a mamodo," Zio said, "He was talking to that new kid and everything, and I think it knows I was there."

"I believe you Zio, but it was the enemy wouldn't it attack us by now," Li-Rei said.

"I guess you're right," Zio said.

'Okeru' someone shouted.

'Foshield' Vincent shouted.

"Zio you hear that?" Li-Rei asked.

"Sounds like a mamodo battle started," Zio said.

They headed to an abandon park where a purple panther was facing against Cj and Vincent.

'Foku' Vincent shouted.

Cj gained armor and jumped at the mamodo.

'Boruk' the panther's partner shouted.

An after image appeared where the mamodo was at.

…**Mamodo world…**

"Queen Tia," Baransha greeted.

"What do you want Baransha?" Tia asked.

"Nothing, I'm just watching my son Garza battle some guinea pig mamodo," Baransha said.

"Garza, you named him after your partner?" Tia asked.

"Yes, more honorable for an honorable hunter," Baransha said.

"What ever he'll just loose two Zio like you did against his father Zatch," Tia said then thought, "Especially with Li-Rei as his partner."

"We'll have to wait and see after he beat this mamodo," Baransha said.

…**Human World…**

Cj returned to Vincent as Garza came at them.

'Fogar' Vincent shouted.

Cj's fur turned into flames as he use them to hit Garza strait to his human partner.

The flames burned the spellbook easily.

"Whoa," Zio and Li-Rei responded.

"I know you're there," Vincent shouted.

Zio and Li-Rei appeared.

"We're not here to battle," Zio responded, "Not unless you force us into it."

"Don't worry we're not," Cj responded, "The only reason we fought him was because he attacked."

"So are you after the power?" Li-Rei asked.

"No," Cj said, "I came here to get away from home."

"At least you're on our side," Zio said.

…**Mamodo World…**

Baransha left to greet Garza.

"This battle is just keeps getting better and harder," Tia thought, "Zio be careful."

* * *

**A/N:** The idea for Cj and Vincent was one of Vstriker's ideas.

Also some add in rules for the any ideas for OC Characters.

1) This isn't a battle for king and all the mamodos must have choose to enter the battle. Zatch didn't know that the 100 mamodos started it until after they left. So the OC Characters cannot be those like Kolulu who were given a second personality who loves fighting.

2.) Don't forget that the older mamodos who are living in the human world, like Wonrei and Brago, still have their books so think about the color of spellbook you choose.

Any suguestions before this chapter doesn't count on the 2nd rule if I already agree with the idea but the first rule counts.


	6. Ally in the Darkness and Shadows

**Ally in the Darkness and Shadows**

**Cover:** Vincent is relaxing at home on his bed with Cj on his head. Cj's spellbook was on the desk nearby.

Zio played with 4 month old Li-Xiao with his Volcan.

"Hello Li-Xiao," Zio imitated.

Li-Xiao giggled a little at Zio's impersonation.

Wonrei had no lessons today so he was home, and was helping Zio watch over Li-Xiao while Li-en was at Megumi's.

"It seems that Li-Xiao have grown attach to you," Wonrei said.

"Yeah I enjoy playing with her as much as she plays with me," Zio said.

At school it was free time and Li-Rei was going over the spellbook again.

"Zaise, Shieldome, and Saiker," Li-Rei thought.

"Li-Rei, you do know a new spell won't appear if you just keep reading the book," Hiro said.

"I know, by the way how many spells you have?" Li-Rei asked.

"Just yesterday Ched and I gain our third spell. It's a stronger body enhancement spell, and it also makes Kofar stronger," Hiro said.

"That's good to here," Li-Rei said.

"Mine if I join in?" Vincent asked.

"Sure Vincent, where's Cj anyway?" Hiro asked.

"At home, since I can't bring him to school," Vincent said.

"I wander if Ace and Barry have their 3rd spell," Li-Rei said out loud.

"Who?" Vincent asked.

"Ace is Zio's cousin, who's on our side. Barry is Ace's human partner and is also a hybrid like me," Li-Rei said, "They normally work alone but as long as our partners aren't after the power, we're safe."

"Which one is Barry?" Vincent asked.

"The guy with the black hair pale skin and looking at our direction," Hiro said.

Vincent look and saw Barry was indeed looking at them.

"That's Barry Belmont," Li-Rei said.

Vincent headed home when he saw the mamodo known as Leon.

"You can come out," Vincent said.

"How did you know I was there?" Leon asked.

"Your tail kind of gave it away," Vincent said, "So where's your human partner?"

"Where's your mamodo partner?" Leon asked.

"Listen kid, Cj and I aren't anyone's enemies unless they make it our enemies," Vincent said.

"Good to know because I'm just here to see the human world," Leon said.

Later Leon finally caught up with his human partner Julie.

Julie is a 5'4", shoulder length black hair (red tips and the bangs cover left eye hiding a scar), serious midnight blue eyes.

She worn a black mini skirt with red ruffles underneath, red tank-top with real chains wrapped around her waist, red and black fingerless gloves(elbow length), black combat boots, chain necklace, silver cross earrings, always carries her violin in its case on her back.

"Well?" Julie asked.

"Just some mamodos stopping who ever is after the power," Leon said, "Including the prince himself, Zio."

'Miker' someone shouted.

Laser like lightning fired at Leon.

'Saishield' Julie shouted.

A shield of shadows, sucks in Miker and fired back at the attackers who was Barry and Ace. 

_'Gravirei'_ Barry activated his power as gravity pressed down on Miker causing an explosion

Hiro was with Ched when they saw an explosion.

"Let's go Ched," Hiro said.

"Right," Ched said.

'Sadom' Julie shouted.

'Miker' Barry shouted.

A ball of darkness formed and fired in Leon's hand.

Miker fired from Ace's rod.

The attacks collided causing another explosion.

"Barry now would be a good time to use the new spell," Ace said.

"Right, the third spell," Barry shouted, 'Oru Miker'.

A cloud formed from Ace's rod and floated at Leon firing Mikers.

'Saishield' Julie shouted.

Saishield appeared and send Mikers back at Ace and Barry.

'Mirashield' Barry shouted.

Ace's rod glowed as Mirashield appeared.

Miker hit it and both cancelled out.

'Doragunaa Naguru' Hiro shouted.

Ched powered up as he jump between them.

"Ched get out of the way," Ace shouted.

"Ace have you forgotten why we came here?" Ched responded, "We're not suppose to attack those who might be our ally."

"I haven't forgotten," Ace said.

"Can someone please explain," Leon said.

"Ace Barry you can stop attacking," Li-Rei said as he Zio Vincent and Cj arrived.

"Li-Rei," Barry said.

"It's you again," Leon said to Vincent.

"Relax, we're on your side," Cj said.

"Listen guys, all of us are on the same side," Li-Rei said.

Julie closed Leon's black spellbook.

Barry reluctantly closed Ace's spellbook.

"Ace next time get your facts strait before going into battle," Zio said.

"Come on Ace," Barry said leaving.

"See you around cousin," Ace said going with Barry.

"Thanks Vincent Cj," Li-Rei said.

"Someone had to stop this fight before it got out of hand," Vincent said leaving.

Ched and Hiro headed home.

"Leon was it?" Zio asked.

"Yeah," Leon said.

"Don't try and fight battles on your own," Zio said.

"Why are you helping Leon?" Li-Rei asked Julie.

"Because he's the only one I relies on," Julie said.

"Same here," Leon said.

"Well not anymore," Li-Rei said, "Like it or not we're allies in this battle so you have others to rely on."

"That's right, as long as you're not after the power you're our allies," Zio said. Leon smiled hearing this.

"Why don't you come to our place," Li-Rei said.

"Lets go ahead," Leon said.

"Alright," Julie said.

"Hello," Li-en greeted seeing Leon and Julie.

"Mom this is Leon and his human partner Julie, they're on our side," Li-Rei explained.

"Nice to meet you," Julie said.

"Its pleasure to meet you two," Li-en said.

They met Wonrei two as they enjoyed.

Leon and Julie headed home.

"At least we have others to turn to for help," Leon said.

"Yeah but I still doubt that Ace and Barry," Julie said.

"There's no point distrusting those on our side though," Leon said.

* * *

**A/N:** Leon and Julie are another of someone's O.C. mamodos and human partners. The idea came from sakura911.

Please more O.C. Characters.

**Ace's new spell:**

**Mikerdor:** (Assist) A ball of energy fired from Ace's rod and hits someone causing electricity to form. Any attacks fired will redirect at what/whoever Mikerdor hit


	7. Nya's return

**Nya's return**

**Cover:** A memory of Julie's of her house being on fire that killed her family and left a scar that she'll never forget.

Cj was on Zio's head as they tried to find where Leon was at.

"Anything?" Zio asked.

Cj shook his head.

"How hard is it to find one mamodo?" Zio responded.

"They could have been here for one day and that's it," Cj said, "But if it makes you feel better I sense a new mamodo presence."

"Great," Zio responded.

Meanwhile Nya and Shion came into town.

"Are you sure about this?" Shion asked.

Nya meowed in agreement.

"It's just I heard that Zatch's son is here with his human partner," Shion responded, "Although it would be a good excuse to meet him."

Leon saw them as he spied.

"Older generation, great," Leon responded.

3 o'clock came and Cj met up with Vincent.

"You two," Shion said.

They turned to see Shion and Nya.

"That cat, it's a mamodo," Cj warned Vincent.

"What do you want?" Vincent asked.

"You're one of the escape mamodos," Shion said.

"No actually Cj isn't," Vincent said.

"Why are you here then?" Shion asked.

"I'm here because I'm just here," Cj said.

"Listen we have a friend whose mamodo partner is on our side two if you don't believe us," Vincent said, "Zio Bell and his partner is a hybrid name Li-Rei."

Soon the pair headed off.

Shion and Nya stayed at the Takamine house.

"Sorry about the surprise visit," Shion said.

"No problem really," Megumi said.

"Anyways Nya and I ran into a mamodo name Cj, and they apparently know Zatch's son," Shion explained.

"Oh you must mean Vincent's mamodo partner Cj," Kiyo said, "Don't worry they're one of the good guys."

"That's what they told me," Shion said.

Nya meowed about something that was a reminder.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot," Shion said.

"What?" Megumi asked.

"Do you guys know where Zio lives, I been hopping to meet him," Shion said.

"Well he lives at Li-en and Wonrei's place here in town. Their son Li-Rei is Zio's partner," Kiyo explained.

"Thanks," Shion said, "I'll check it out tomorrow."

"You probably find Zio tomorrow at the park or here or somewhere in town," Megumi explained.

The next day Zio was at the park looking for Ched.

Cj was at home and didn't want to search for Leon.

"Hey Zio right?" someone asked.

Zio look and saw Leon on the tree.

"Leon where have you been Cj and I been looking for you," Zio responded.

"I get around," Leon said, "Besides one of the older generation of mamodos your father let live here in the human world is in town."

"Huh? Which one?" Zio asked.

"A cat mamodo that's all I know," Leon said.

"Thanks, by the way why don't you join me and Ched today?" Zio asked.

"Maybe some other time," Leon responded.

"Okay," Zio said running off.

Zio met up with Ched at the sandbox.

They spar a little as training before going to the Takamine place.

"Hey Zio, you miss another friend of your fathers," Megumi told Zio, "One of which was a mamodo."

"Must be the one Leon was talking about," Zio said, "Where are they?"

"I don't know, Shion and Nya left early this mourning and I haven't seen them since," Megumi said.

"Maybe we can find them," Ched said.

"Maybe," Zio responded.

By 3 o'clock Zio waited for Li-Rei to get out.

"Okay Zio what's the excitement about?" Li-Rei asked.

"Another friend of my dad is here, one of them is another mamodo that now lives in this world," Zio explained.

"Another one, then why they're here?" Li-Rei asked.

"Apparently they're helping our side out by stopping any mamodo after the power," Zio explained.

"Well lets go home and maybe we can find them," Li-Rei said.

Meanwhile Nya and Shion were caught into a mamodo battle with a mamodo wearing a green shirt and pants name Ryuku.

'Juron' the partner shouted.

Ryuku summoned roots that came at Nya.

'Kyadopan' Shion shouted.

Nya's claws grew as she cut through the roots.

More came and grabbed Nya.

"Don't mess with us, my spells aren't like my dad's," Ryuku said (If you haven't figure it out that's Sugino).

'Bairuk' Shion shouted.

Nya changed forms into a big cat that broke through the roots.

'Peruk' Shion shouted.

Nya fired quills from her fur at the mamodo.

'Juron' the partner shouted.

A root blocked the attacks and grabbed Nya this time not letting go.

'Fokar' Vincent shouted.

Cj jumped onto the root as his fur was on fired.

The root caught on fire as it released Nya.

'Paperuto' Shion shouted.

Nya gained control of Ryuku's movements.

"Thanks for the help kid but we can take care of this ourselves," Shion told Vincent.

"Oh yeah handle this," Ryuku said.

'Rajya Jyugaro' the partner shouted a giant flower appeared and fired seeds at them.

'Gigano Peruk' Shion shouted.

Nya fired giant quills that cancel out Ryuku's attack.

One of the quills hit the spellbook as it started burning it.

"You're a friend of Zio right?" Shion asked.

"Yeah," Cj answered.

"Pass on this message for me, we'll be back in town eventually if he wants to see us," Shion said, "We like to stay but Nya and I have other stuff to attend to."

"We'll try," Vincent said.

"Good see you two later," Shion said.

Nya meowed in assurance.

The next day Zio got the message.

"What she's already gone?" Zio responded.

"They said they had other stuff to deal with," Cj responded.

"Ah man, I was hopping to meet her," Zio said.

"Don't worry, I doubt that's the last they'll see of them so we'll get to meet them eventually," Li-Rei said.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you didn't think that Wonrei and Brago were the only mamodos living in the human world. I mention there were others. Anyways Bairuk and Gigano Peruk were more spells I came up for Nya since she's helping out in this battle. And since Cj was an animal mamodo (Guinea pig mamodo) I thought I make him and Vincent be the first to meet Nya and Shion.

Also for those sending ideas for O.C. Characters. This will be the third and fourth rule about sending ideas for mamodos...

**3rd Rule:** Be sure to INCLUDE their spells and what the spell do, on the info.

**4th Rule: **This is not the battle to decide king. The one responsible for the battle is promising power to the winner and its not Zatch since he wanted to end the battle in the first place. So if you want them to be neutral it means their not after the power or trying to stop those who are, then what is their reason to be in this battle?

I been having 2 recent reviews requesting ideas for mamodos that doesn't give much info or what kind of spells they have and one of them send them that isn't signed or logged in so I couldn't send a response back asking for further info.

Also come up with how the O.C. Mamodo will use the nature of their power to get stronger for a future chapter I have in mind after the revealing of the one responsible for starting this battle. Like how Brago trained in an area with the most magnetic pull to strengthen his power of Gravity. Or how Tia use Yoga to slow down her heartbeat and strengthen her shields.

This also mean you might want to consider a 'Shin' level spell just in case they make it that far into the story where the mamodos reach a point where their power has grown to their maximum. But don't post them until you're sure they make it that far.

Just to make it fair about your O.C. Characters being in my story heres the job you and I have that involves that O.C. Character...

**Your Job:**

Think come up with the name, power, abilities, spells, personality of the mamodo and human partner that includes what they look like.

How they can use the nature of their power to get stronger.

Color of the spellbook

Their history

Are they fighting to gain the power or not

Why are they in the battle if not, or if so why are they after the power

Pay attention to the rules and A/N messages made about the O.C. Characters because they have to do with the plot of the story.

**My Job:**

Thinking of how the mamodo will appear in the chapter.

Inform the readers the owner of the O.C. Character if its not mine.

Warning the reader if the color of the spellbook been already use by another mamodo

When and how they'll appear again

Who they battle against (Since I'm the one who is writing and updating this story)

By the way I have a pole up on my account where you vote for which story is your favorite over all that I posted.


	8. The Fourth Spell: Zaisword

**The Fourth Spell: Zaisword**

**Cover:** Shion recieved the message from the first chapter with Nya with her.

A week later Cj and Vincent were back at their original school still in contact with Li-Rei and Zio.

"Li-Rei there are a few things I need you to pick up," Li-en said.

"Okay mom," Li-Rei said.

"Can I come?" Zio asked.

"Yeah more help the better," Li-Rei said.

In town a mamodo with a pole strap to his back arrived with his human partner.

"Is this the place Talong," the partner asked the mamodo.

"Yes Kai this is the place," Talong answered, "I can sense his presence along with a few more mamodos."

"Interesting that both sons of the 2 mamodos that defeated your father are partners," Kai said.

"Well I have more power than my father so this will be easy," Talong responded.

…**Mamodo World…**

Tia reached the fountain where crowds have gathered.

"Have you heard, the son of one of the supreme four ancient mamodos is in this battle," someone whisper.

"Yeah I know the one that has the power to increase the power of his pole right?" the second one said.

"Yeah I hate to be his next target," first one said.

"Hey Tia over here," someone shouted.

Tia headed over to find Leila standing there.

"I guess you heard," Leila said.

"About Tsaoron's son, its not easy to miss," Tia said.

"They say he's stronger than Tsaoron, but I seen these battles and even thought the spells he do have are stronger, he haven't gain an Ultimate attack spell," Leila insured her, "Still that is something to worry about when it comes to Ace and Zio."

"I have to say it's a good thing they're teamed up with Li-Rei and Barry then," Tia responded.

…**Human World…**

"Okay that's about everything," Li-Rei said checking off the list his mom gave him. Both he and Zio were carrying some bags.

"One more stop and we can go home Zio," Li-Rei said.

"Alright," Zio responded.

"You're going nowhere foolish prince," Talong said.

'Elgo' Kai shouted. A pole came down on them. 

_'Regaruk'_ Li-Rei activated his power and saved Zio and manages to save the stuff they bought.

"That must be Regaruk I heard about, and since I didn't hear a spell you must be the son of Wonrei," Talong said.

"Who are you and why are you after Zio?" Li-Rei asked.

"Simple, I'm here to show that how much stronger I am than my dad," Talong said.

'Go Elgo' Kai shouted.

'Zaise' Li-Rei shouted.

Zaise fired from Zio's mouth and hit the pole.

The pole still came down as they manage to dodge it.

"You see not just Zio's mother, but your father was responsible for my dad and his second human partner loosing during the battle for king," Talong said, "And if I can defeat at least you two I can prove that I'm stronger than he is."

'Fiar Elgo' Kai shouted.

The pole came down as if it was on fire.

They manage to dodge again.

"Zio put the bags down," Li-Rei said.

"What?" Zio asked.

"We can't defend and we can only attack with Zaise if you're holding the bags," Li-Rei said, "Besides I can handle these bags."

"Are you sure?" Zio asked.

"Positive," Li-Rei said.

'Fiar Elgo' Kai shouted.

Pole came down.

They dodge the attack as Li-Rei grabbed Zio's bags.

'Saiker' Li-Rei shouted.

Zio swiped his hands together forming Saiker.

Saiker exploded when it hit Tailong.

"Some attack," Talong said.

'Ganzu Elgo' Kai shouted.

Talong use multiple attacks on them.

Li-Rei places the bags down.

_'Ganzu Boren'_ Li-Rei activated his powers and stopped the attacks.

…**Mamodo World…**

"Li-Rei and Zio are managing on their own," Tia said.

"For now, but if they're planning to win against Talong they'll need more power," Leila responded. 

_"I hate to admit it, but Leila's right, Talong is already on his fourth spell,"_ Tia thought, _"And that one attack isn't like one of Tsaoron's own attacks._

…**Human World…**

Li-Rei and Zio dodge another attack coming at them.

'Saiker' Li-Rei shouted.

Zio swipe his hands forming Saiker.

It hit Talong causing an explosion.

'Fiar Elgo' Kai shouted.

Talong's pole came at them on fire.

'Shieldome' Li-Rei shouted.

Shieldome appeared but broke from Talong's spell.

"That's the best you can do?" Talong asked, "You're weaker than everyone thinks."

"Don't you dare call us weak," Zio said.

"Oh please you're mainly in defense, and you still can't compete against me," Talong said, "Unless you somehow go into both offense and defense you'll loose."

'Zaise' Li-Rei shouted.

Zaise fired from Zio's mouth and manage to hit Talong this time.

"You're wrong, especially about us being weak," Li-Rei said, "Zio and I are a team, and as long as we're a team we're not weak."

"That's right," Zio said.

"Okay lets test your teamwork against this," Talong said.

'Ganzu Elgo' Kai shouted.

Talong went for multiple attack on them. 

_'Ganzu Boren'_ Li-Rei activated his power and blocks each hit again.

'Zaise' Li-Rei shouted.

Zaise fired from Zio's mouth and hit Talong directly again. 

_"How did they grow strong all of the sudden?" _Kai thought.

"Great job Zio," Li-Rei said.

"Mmhmm," Zio agreed.

Just then the red-orange spellbook glowed.

Li-Rei opened it to find the fourth spell.

"Hey Zio we got a new spell," Li-Rei said.

"Really?" Zio responded.

"Yeah, and now's a good time to try it out," Li-Rei answered.

"Talong get up, they're up to something," Kai shouted.

Talong got up as he grab his pole.

"The fourth spell," Li-Rei shouted, 'Zaisword'.

One of Zio's hands glowed.

He swipe it down leaving a trail of electricity.

"What is this?" Zio asked.

"I don't know but try and grab it," Li-Rei said.

Zio did so as the trail of electricity turned into a sword with orange lightning for a blade.

"A sword, you think that thing will stand a chance against me?" Talong asked.

'Fiar Elgo' Kai shouted.

Talong pole flamed as he brought it down on Zio.

Instinctively Zio blocked it with Zaisword.

"Zio how did you know to do that?" Li-Rei asked.

"I don't know I just ended up knowing how to do it," Zio responded.

'Ganzu Elgo' Kai shouted.

Talong send multiple attacks at them. 

_'Ganzu Boren'_ Li-Rei activated his powers and block each hit.

Zio and Talong clash with their weapons.

'Zaise' Li-Rei shouted.

Zaise fired from Zio's mouth and hit Talong directly.

Talong crashed into Kai.

Zio use Zaisword to strike Talong's spellbook burning it instantly.

…**Mamodo World…**

"Talong lost," someone said.

"If it wasn't for the fact Zio was teamed up with a hybrid he would of lost," another said.

"They're wrong Li-Rei and Zio would of found a way to win either way," Tia said.

"Maybe, but it was a close battle," Leila said.

"You're going back?" Tia asked.

"No I think I'll see if I can find what Ace is up to," Leila said.

"Okay," Tia said heading back to the palace.

…**Human World…**

Li-Rei and Zio manage to get everything home on time.

"Sorry we're late mom," Li-Rei said.

"You two are safe that's what matters," Li-en said.

"Yeah," Zio said. 

_"Zaisword was some spell, makes me wander what other power Zio has," _Li-Rei thought.

Zio and Li-Rei helped out as they relax after the battle.

* * *

Not my best work but hey Zaisword appears. Now they have a weapon spells.

**Next spell to appear...**

**Jikerse: **(Restrict) An energy ball that fires from Zio's mouth that magnetize who ever it hits to metal like Zatch's Jikerdor

Don't forget I have my own O.C. Characters, who are related to the original 140 mamodos that were in the last battle (ancient and present mamodos from the show), I want to fight Zio and Li-Rei. Next Chapter someone's O.C. Character will make their appearance. I won't say who but their opponent is O.C. character from the same person.

* * *

12/100 mamodos revealed fighting this battle.

7/100 spellbooks burned.

93/100 mamodos left.

88/100 mamodos yet to reveal.


	9. A Brothers Battle

**A Brothers Battle**

**Cover:** Ace left his letter in the room the night the 100 mamodos left to fight the battle.

Leon waited for Julie as he watches Ched and Zio headed off to play again today.

Since Vincent and Cj were gone things were calming down.

"Hey Ched you think Cj knew other mamodos on our side?" Zio asked.

"Maybe, but I hope. We need all the help we can get," Ched said.

"I wander what they're up two rights now," Zio said.

Meanwhile a 17 year old boy with short black hair with a brown streak going through it, wearing a long sleeved black dress shirt, a khaki tie and khaki slacks arrived in a taxi in town with a 12 year old mamodo with a gray faux hawk hairstyle wearing a silver earring in both ears, he wears a black leather jacket with a white cobra on the back black leather pants and black boots.

He also has large Onyx eyes.

The 17 year old pay for the trip.

"Well Chainz, you think your brother is here?" the 17 year old asked his mamodos.

"Yeah Ishimaru, and who knows we might even meet the prince," Chainz said.

"Well I'll get us a place to stay, why don't you go look around," Ishimaru said.

"Yeah sure," Chainz said.

Chainz arrived at the park after separating.

To his surprise he saw three mamodos.

He recognizes one of them as Zio Bell.

"I better get going Ched," Zio said.

"Okay, same time tomorrow," Ched responded.

Zio headed Chainz way until Chainz grabbed him.

"Hey let go," Zio responded.

"You're Prince Zio Bell, son of King Zatch," Chainz said.

"Yeah what if I am, let go," Zio said.

"You don't know who I am doing you?" Chainz asked.

"I know you're a mamodo considering you know who my dad is," Zio said.

"I'm Chainz of the cobra clan," Chainz said.

"Cobra Clan?" Zio responded.

"Is there trouble," Leon asked as he saw the whole thing.

Chainz let go of Zio.

"Not at all really," Chainz said.

"Hey if you're looking for a battle my partner and I can take you on," Zio said.

"I would but I'm already hunting down another mamodo," Chainz said, "My older brother to be more persist, Slash."

"I haven't heard of that name," Zio said.

"Shame because I got some inside input that he was last here," Chainz said, "By the way I know one of your friends that goes by the name Cj. They said if I need anything to turn to you."

"Cj, what?" Zio asked confuse.

Meanwhile at school Kiyo was about to call it for the day.

"One more announcement: I'm holding a reunion with my former classmates from when I was in your grade. You guys and your family are allowed to come but only if you agree to help set things up," Kiyo said, "I thought it's only fair that way since you're my students, and you get to meet some of my junior high friends. But like I said, only if you help set it up. It'll be two weeks from Saturday and meeting place will be at the old park."

"So Li-Rei is you going to help out?" Hiro asked.

"I'm hopping two, but I'll have to take time off from the dojo," Li-Rei said.

"I'm thinking of it two, maybe let Ched come," Hiro said.

"Yeah maybe Zio would want to tag along two," Li-Rei said.

Meanwhile a mamodo with slick grey hair that go down his ears that both were pierced, wearing a black leather vest with a white cobra on his back with no shirt underneath with black gloves on his hands stood in another part of the park from where Chainz was.

He was watching over his six-year old partner with brown short hair, light pink eyes and red cheeks, wearing a pink robe with blue jeans and fuzzy pink slippers.

Unlike most mamodos after the power, this mamodo wanted to fight this battle to prove his father that he rightfully earned the right to be head of his clan instead of his little brother.

"Slash are we going to find this prince or his cousin, or not?" the girl asked.

"We might not have to. I think Chainz found out our location," Slash said.

Later Zio met up with Li-Rei as usual.

"So Zio you think you can help with Mr. Takamine's reunion?" Li-Rei asked.

"Yeah of course," Zio answered.

Zio heard stories about Kiyo's classmates from when Zatch was his age, so he was anxious to see them in person.

At that moment Chainz and Slash finally face each other.

"It was a long time Chainz," Slash said.

"To long if you ask me," Chainz said, "Ishimaru the spell."

'Hokeigo' Ishimaru shouted.

A spike ball with chain attach came at Slash.

'Hokeigo' Kiichiro shouted from up on the tree.

Slash fired the same attack as the two collided in an explosion.

Li-Rei and Zio heard the sound and found the two brothers fighting.

"I recognize Chainz but who's the other one," Zio said.

"That's Slash, Chainz' older brother," someone said.

They turned to see Ace and Barry standing there.

"If they're brothers then why are they fighting?" Li-Rei asked.

"About the same cause why our fathers fought," Ace said, "Except in their case for the right to be heir of their clan."

"I still don't understand," Li-Rei said.

"That's because you didn't have to prove yourself to your parents," Barry said.

"Dad told me about a clan that uses lasers and iron spells, how only one could use both," Ace said, "They're known as the cobra clan, and they're highly strong. The last leader fought the battle our grandfather was in."

"Whoa, wait so we're watching 2 sons of the guy our grandfather beat?" Zio asked confused.

"Let's just watch Zio," Li-Rei said.

'Ganzu Gazoruk' Kiichiro shouted.

Slash punches the ground and many lances appeared coming at Chainz.

Ishimaru jumped on Chainz's back as he got around the attack.

'Hokeigo' Kiichiro shouted.

Hokeigo fired from Slash's hand at Chainz.

'Kai Lei' Ishimaru shouted.

A laser fired from Chainz's mouth and cancel out the spell.

'Gigano Hokeigo' Kiichiro shouted.

Slash fires a giant version of Hokeigo at Chainz. 

_'Go Rerudo'_ Li-Rei activated his power.

Gigano Hokeigo hit the glass shield as both spells cancel out.

Zio was next to him.

"Zio what are you doing here?" Chainz reacted.

"Prince Zio Bell, and considering your partner just use a shield, the rumors of him being a hybrid must be true," Slash said, "This isn't your fight."

"He's right," Ishimaru said.

"We're not leaving just yet," Li-Rei said, 'Saiker'.

Zio swiped his hand together forming Saiker.

It hit Slash in an explosion.

"Is that all you got?" Slash said only affected a little.

'Hokeigo' Kiichiro shouted.

'Hokeigo' Ishimaru shouted.

Both fired Hokeigo that hit causing an explosion.

"Seriously, thanks for the help but Ishimaru and I can take care of them ourselves."

'Kai Lei' Ishimaru shouted.

Laser fired from Chainz's mouth at Slash.

Slash dodge the attack with no second thought.

'Ganzu Gazoruk' Kiichiro shouted Slash punches the ground furiously as iron spikes fired from under the ground. 

_'Regaruk'_ Li-Rei activated her powers.

He grabbed Zio and dodges the attacks.

Chainz manage to dodge two.

"Kiichiro the fourth spell," Slash ordered.

'Gazurogaruga' Kiichiro shouted.

Slash hit the ground and a 9 foot lance fired from the ground at them.

Li-Rei manage to get Zio out of the way as Chainz dodge the attack.

'Oru Miker' Barry shouted.

A cloud fired from Ace's rod and fired multiple Mikers at where Kiichiro was hiding.

"Slash," Kiichiro shouted.

Slash jumped in front of the attacks and took the hit.

"So that's where Slash's partner was hiding," Chainz said.

"Wait that was Ace's Oru Miker," Zio responded.

"I guess that Barry and Ace are still watching," Li-Rei said.

'Kai Lei' Ishimaru shouted.

Kai Lei fired from Chainz's mouth.

'Hokeigo' Kiichiro shouted.

Slash fired Hokeigo at the ball at Kai Lei.

Both attacks collided causing an explosion.

Slash used the moment to get Kiichiro out of there knowing that Oru Miker wasn't from Zio or Chainz, but didn't know where it came from.

"Thanks for the help but next time we can handle it," Chainz said.

"Sorry for helping," Zio responded.

"By the way you know who launch that one attack back there?" Ishimaru asked.

"It was Zio's cousin Ace, and his partner Barry," Li-Rei said.

"I didn't even know there was another mamodo watching," Chainz said.

"He was watching, but I guess he was looking for Slash's partner," Zio said.

"Its unlike Slash to care about someone, but I guess that partner is an exception," Chainz said.

"Well we better get home," Li-Rei said.

"Well thanks for what you did anyways," Ishimaru said.

"Yeah thanks," Chainz said. "Hey wait Chainz," Zio responded.

"What is it?" Chainz asked.

"Are you after the power?" Zio asked.

"No, and I don't think Slash is either," Chainz said, "We're fighting to prove our father who deserve to be heir of our clan."

"I still don't understand," Li-Rei said.

"Unless you have a sibling who threatens your life because you took something from them, you won't understand," Chainz said.

They headed their separate ways as Li-Rei and Zio check where they left Ace and Barry and saw them gone.

"They must of gone home," Li-Rei said, "Come on Zio, my mom and dad are waiting for us."

"Okay," Zio responded leaving with him.

Ace and Barry reached the Belmont mansion.

"Barry Ace you're home late," Sherry said.

"We were busy mom," Barry responded.

Ace headed to the bedroom and sat on his bed. 

_"This battle will bring the worst out of mamodos,"_ Ace thought, _"Until we can stop the one responsible, this battle will never end."_

"Hey Ace," Barry shouted, "Come down its dinner time."

Ace headed down to join the Belmont family as Brago came home from who knows what.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long update, but I wasn't sure how to end this story. Slash and Chainz aren't my OC characters by the way. Prince Gray was the ones who came up for the ideas of them.

One last thing to make clear. I didn't make a rule that spells had to go by how America would have it, because it wasn't fair for those outside the country, or never seen the english dub version of Zatch Bell but read the comic series or seen the japanese series Gash Bell, or prefer the japanese way of how they have spells and names to change their characters to fit the America's version, or wouldn't send their ideas at all. But that doesn't mean it'll be the same for all my OC characters like Zio Ace and Ched. If I have it where America would have it, its because I'm more accustom to it and may be would prefer it that way. But your OC character's spells can be spelled either way, no mater if its more American way, or Japanese way. As for Boren, it has been played in the TV series once as one of Wonrei's spells when they went into the ruins the second time, but before crossing the bridge over molten lava. And that's good enough reason to me as to why Li-Rei has it.

* * *

14/100 mamodos revealed


	10. Psychotic Mamodo

**Psychotic Mamodo**

**Cover:** Wonrei was able to return to Li-en after Zatch became king.

Zio decided to come with Li-Rei to school to help with the preparation of the reunion.

"Where does this go?" Zio asked holding lumber.

"Over there Zio," Li-Rei answered pointing at a stack.

Zio carried the lumber to the staff.

Li-Rei Zio Hiro and Ched were asked to clean things up.

Leon watch with amusement as the two mamodos helped their partner out.

"Hey Leon," Zio greeted seeing him.

"What are you two doing?" Leon asked.

"We're helping our partners set up a reunion for their teacher," Ched answered.

"That's surprising," Leon responded.

"Not really, Ched use to help his parents with this kind of stuff for the orphanage back in the mamodo world, and I just want to help Li-Rei out since he done so much to help me," Zio said.

Li-Rei moves another chair.

He stopped when he thought he was being watch.

"Li-Rei is there any problems?" Kiyo asked.

"No Mr. Takamine," Li-Rei answered getting another chair.

A human like mamodo with a normal shade of tan skin wearing a long sleeve black top with blue sleeves at the end of each sleeve is a black end as long as a wristband with white rims with a black skirt white stockings and black boots, blue hair and blue eyes was watching them.

Just then a limo stopped in front of the area.

The driver let Barry and Ace out of it.

Barry wore a black t-shirt with white sleeves with black jeans.

Ace worn his usual white sweatshirt with purple pants and shoes.

"Barry nice to see you here," Kiyo greeted then look down at Ace, "Who are you?"

"Ace Bell," Ace said.

"My mom forced us to participate," Barry said.

"Well you two can help Li-Rei and Hiro and their friends with their job," Kiyo said pointing to where Li-Rei was at.

Sherry was still in the limousine when Barry left.

Kiyo walked to the door.

"Barry and Ace were doing nothing at the time, so it was either they help you guys out or help around the house," Sherry said.

"Thanks, we need all the help," Kiyo said, "Where's Brago?"

"I don't know anymore, he comes and goes doing something," Sherry said.

The limo left shortly after.

The mamodo who was watching them seemed to be interested in Ace walked toward Zio and Ched.

"Hey Ace," Zio greeted.

"What are you two doing here?" Ace asked.

"We're helping our partners," Ched said, "What are you doing here?"

"Barry's mom wanted us to either help you guys out or help around the house," Ace said.

"Well we're just moving lumber right now," Zio said.

After the days work was done everyone headed home.

"Mom, dad we're home," Li-Rei shouted as he and Zio came in.

"They're not here," Zio said.

Li-Rei found a note.

"Li-Rei, I went to pick something up at the store, and your father is caught up with something at the Dojo, Li-Xiao is with me, be back soon, mom," the note read.

"So what now?" Zio asked.

"Mom and dad are gone right now and Li-Xiao is with mom, so it's just the two of us," Li-Rei said.

"Well I'm going up to my room," Zio said.

Meanwhile the mamodo walked up to a girl with orange hair with red eyes wearing a white tee with an orange zipperless vest with a white hood with orange wristbands on each hand with white rims toward the hand black shorts white boots with orange socks showing.

"There you are Claire I was wandering where you run off two," the girl said.

"I was just checking the out the area Natsumi," the mamodo name Claire said.

"Uh huh," Natsumi said, "Well come on we got to go home."

The next day things were like the day before.

Barry and Ace was dropped off by his mother.

Working around around the area.

Claire was watching Ace work around.

"Why are you watching that guy?" someone asked.

She turned to see Leon standing next to her.

"No specific reason," Claire said.

"You're a mamodo right?" Leon asked.

"What make's you think that?" Claire asked.

"You have a tan skin in this time of year," Leon said.

Claire reached for her gun for defense.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," Leon said.

"Hey Leon who are you talking two?" Zio shouted as he could see Leon.

Claire took the gun out and aimed at him.

However Ace arrived there as well and had his rod summon and pointing at Claire.

Zio and Ched made it to where they were.

"Okay calm down you three," Li-Rei said pulling mainly Ace and Claire apart.

"Where did you come from?" Claire asked.

"I would put that gun away first," Li-Rei said, "Ace put your rod away two."

"You're not my partner," Ace said.

"True but you can't use that rod without Barry anyways," Li-Rei said.

Claire put away her revolver as Ace made his rod disappeared.

"Now do you mind to explaine why you're trying to threaten Leon?" Li-Rei asked Claire.

"I was just defending myself," Claire said.

"If you haven't noticed my partner isn't here," Leon said, "Also if I wanted to attack I would of done it the moment I saw you."

"What I don't get is why a mamodo has a revolver," Ched said.

"Ched get Hiro and Barry up here, and tell Barry he needs to get Ace before he gets someone hurt," Li-Rei said.

"Okay," Ched said leaving to get his partner.

Li-Rei let go of Claire and Ace.

"So what's your name?" Li-Rei asked.

"Claire," Claire answered.

"Well Claire, we're not your enemies unless you make us your enemies," Li-Rei said.

"Ace Bell," Barry called out.

Ace headed toward his partner.

"I better go, Jullie probably home by now," Leon said leaving.

"Come on Zio we still have work to do ourselves," Li-Rei said.

"Right," Zio said.

Claire watch as they headed their separate ways.

Li-Rei and Zio came home and now were doing their homework.

"That was one strange mamodo," Zio said.

"Yeah I know," Li-Rei said, "She seem jumpy toward us."

"Yeah, especially with Ace," Zio said.

"That maybe just a coincidence," Li-Rei said, "I was surprise to see Leon there."

"Yeah, he does seem to come and go time to time again," Zio said.

The next day school was back to normal.

After school Li-Rei was going to the Dojo to help out around there.

He stopped when he saw Claire.

"You again," Li-Rei said.

Claire turned around to face Li-Rei.

"Its okay I don't mean any harm," Li-Rei said.

"Why are you here?" Claire asked.

"This is how I get to my family Dojo," Li-Rei said.

Claire relaxed trusting Li-Rei.

"Why were you spying on us yesterday?" Li-Rei asked.

Claire remained silent.

"Okay, why did you try and threaten Leon?" Li-Rei asked.

"I thought he was going to attack me?" Claire said.

"That's hard to believe when his partner isn't around," Li-Rei said.

Claire remained quiet.

Li-Rei figured he wasn't going to get much from this mamodo.

There was one thing he still want to know about.

"What purpose do you have in this battle?" Li-Rei asked.

"What?" Claire asked.

"Well, from what I understand mamodos are after this promise power to the winner, trying to stop those after the power, or just here for their own reasons," Li-Rei said.

"I'm here on my own decision," Claire said, "I don't care about the battle, I just choose to come here."

"Fine with me then," Li-Rei said.

Li-Rei grab his stuff and headed off.

"Where are you going?" Claire asked.

"I got to go," Li-Rei said, "Besides if you're not after the power, then we're allies."

At the Dojo Zio came over and clean the place up.

"So you met up with that mamodo?" Zio asked.

"Yeah, but she means no harm," Li-Rei said.

"That's good but we still have more mamodos right?" Zio asked.

"Yeah, but at least we have one new ally," Li-Rei said.

"But why was she spying on us?" Zio asked.

"She didn't answer that," Li-Rei said, "But I let it go as it was her business."

"I guess you're right," Zio responded.

Meanwhile Claire met up with Natsumi.

"So how was your day?" Natsumi asked.

"Good," Claire responded, "Let's go home."

"Yeah sure," Natsumi said.

They headed home as things went back to normal for now.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry no mamodo battle for now. There will be a good one in the chapter after the next one. Its with Ace and Barry against someone elses OC mamodo.

Claire and Natsumi wasn't one of my OC Characters. Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth was the one who created Claire and Natsumi.


	11. Reunion

**Reunion**

"Li-Rei wake up," Zio shouted jumping on Li-Rei's bed.

"Zio why are you waking me up so early," Li-Rei yawned.

"Mr. Takamine's Middle School Reunion is today. You promise me that you would bring me there if I help set it up," Zio said.

"Oh yeah," Li-Rei said. Li-Rei look at the clock to find it was 9 o'clock. "Zio, the reunion isn't for another 2 hours," Li-Rei said.

"Oh, uh sorry," Zio said then scooted out of the room.

"Might as well get dress," Li-Rei said as he was in his red and white pajamas.

Meanwhile Kiyo and Megumi got ready for the reunion. "Kiyo I have to do a recording, but I should be back for the reunion," Megumi said.

"See you then," Kiyo said. They kissed good bye before Megumi left.

Shortly after the doorbell rang. "Huh, I wander who it is," Kiyo said.

He opened the door to see Kane Hiroshi and Miroshi outside the door. "Hey Kiyo," they shouted.

"Kane, Miroshi, Hiroshi," Kiyo responded.

Kane had grown a little taller than he did in middle school, wearing a blue shirt with jeans. He had gain a career finding rare animals after failing to catch a Dinosaur.

Hiroshi worn a white baseball shirt and sweat pants as he became a professional baseball player.

Miroshi however remain the shortest even though he has grown taller and was wearing a white polo shirt and blue jeans. Miroshi ended up with a assistant in hunting UFO's considering his grades weren't the greatest.

"So where's your pop-star wife?" Hiroshi asked when Kiyo let them in.

"Megumi had a recording but will be back for the reunion," Kiyo said, "Why do you asked?"

"Well we heard your marriage is managing to last due to the fact you're staying as a middle school teacher," Kane said.

"_Tabloids, why am I not surprise," _Kiyo thought. Kiyo and Megumi tried to keep their wedding small when they got married, but of course the press had to ruin it.

"So Kiyo, what kind of students you have this year?" Miroshi asked.

"Pretty good students this year," Kiyo said.

"Oh any students with some skills," Kane asked.

"Well one of them I wouldn't exactly is skilled exactly," Kiyo said referring to Barry, "But there is one who knows Kong Fu."

"Kong Fu huh, we'll see about that," Hiroshi said.

"_Something tells me I shouldn't have said that," _Kiyo thought.

Meanwhile Suzy was walking through town. Suzy had grown since junior high. Suzy remained in Momochi City working with fruits since her only talent and skills are with fruits. She manage to somehow keep in contact with Kiyo and Megumi.

In another part of town Shion and Nya was coming in. Even though Shion was only transfer student for a few days Shion was still invited for the reunion.

"Ready to see all our old friends Nya?" Shion asked.

"Meow," Nya responded.

By 10:45 Li-Rei and Zio were at the park.

"I don't see anyone Li-Rei," Zio complained riding on Li-Rei's shoulders.

"We're 15 minutes early Zio, don't worry they'll be here," Li-Rei told him.

"Oh hello there," someone shouted.

Li-Rei and Zio turned to see Suzy coming to them. "Is this where the Momochi City Junior High Reunion being hold?" Suzy asked.

"Yeah, that's right, but I'm afraid you're early so no ones here right now," Li-Rei said.

"Oh," Suzy said looking down.

Then she saw Zio and thought he was Zatch. "Oh Zatch you're here," Suzy responded, "You don't look that old from when I last saw you other than your eyes and hair tips"

"No, you're mistaken me," Zio said, "I'm Zatch's son, Zio."

"Wait you're Zatch's son?" Suzy asked.

"Yeah, Zio Bell," Zio responded.

"Oh that's good, I mean you do look sort of like your dad," Suzy responded and turned back to Li-Rei, "So who are you?"

"My name is Li-Rei, you could say I'm looking over Zio this time," Li-Rei answered.

"Li-Rei where did I heard that name before?" Suzy asked herself.

"Hey Li-Rei, someone else is here," Zio said jumping off.

"Uh Zio," Li-Rei responded going after him.

Ched and Hiro were at the park.

"Ched!" Zio shouted.

"Hey Zio," Ched responded.

"Hey Hiro how are you guys doing?" Li-Rei asked.

"Good," Hiro responded.

"Hello Mr. Tree, I haven't seen you in a while," Suzy greeted a tree.

"Who is she?" Ched asked.

"I think she was Mr. Takamine's classmates," Li-Rei responded, "I mean she mistaken Zio for his father."

Soon more people came including Kiyo's teacher who came with his wife as usual.

Kiyo arrived with Hiroshi Kane and Miroshi soon after.

A limo then stopped near the park and Barry and Ace came out catching many attention.

Finally Megumi came in her ride.

"Guys this is 3 of my students, Li-Rei, Hiro and Barry," Kiyo introduced.

"So which one of you are athletic one?" Hiroshi asked.

"Li-Rei and Barry would be it," Zio said.

"Zio!" Li-Rei responded.

"What? You're parents taught you Kong Fu and Barry was taught by his father," Zio said.

"Hiro is pretty good himself," Ched said.

"Then why don't we have a competition," Hiroshi said, "You three against the four of us, Kane Miroshi Kiyo and me."

"Oh no, I'm not going to take part of this," Kiyo responded.

"Fine then it'll be even, like they need it," Kane said, "Best 2 out of three wins."

Megumi agreeing to be the announcer with Suzy's help, since Suzy insisted to help, as everyone gathered to watch.

"Hello and welcome to the Momochi middle school reunion game," Megumi greeted.

"We're your host for the game," Suzy said trying to over due Megumi.

"My name is Megumi Takamine," Megumi said.

"And mine is Suzy Mizuno," Suzy said.

"This competition is between my husband Kiyo's students against his three former classmates," Megumi said.

"The classmates are Hiroshi, Miroshi, and Kane," Suzy said.

"And the students are Li-Rei Hiro and Barry," Megumi said, "The rounds are a test of their abilities."

"The first round is strength where they must throw three balls for some distance," Megumi said.

"I got this in the bag," Hiroshi said.

"I'll handle this one," Hiro said.

Hiroshi threw a ball 50 ft before it landed.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Li-Rei asked.

"Maybe not," Hiro said.

"Let me handle this," Barry said.

He pick up his ball and threw it 100 meters away.

"Could you hold back a little?" Hiro asked.

"I was," Barry said.

"Well Barry clearly won this round," Megumi said sweat dropping along with others watching.

"Next round is involves speed as they have to run around the area and back," Suzy said.

Hiro took this one and so did Miroshi.

They started running around and it ended as a tie.

"Hiro," Ched responded.

"I'm okay," Hiro said, "All that battling with you paid off."

"The match was a tie," Megumi said, "So now the final round ends it, and all is left is Li-Rei and Kane."

"Its just a simple spar between the two," Suzy said.

"_You got to be kidding me?"_ Kiyo thought, _"Who made these games?"_

Li-Rei and Kane stood in front of each other in the ring.

Kane went for the punch at Li-Rei who blocked it. Kane kept trying for a punch and Li-Rei block each one.

"This match looks like it can be close," Megumi said.

Kane finally tired out, as Li-Rei stopped.

"How can you be that good?" Kane asked.

"I trained under my parents in Kong Fu," Li-Rei explained, "Although I didn't need much to do this."

Li-Rei pushed Kane with little strength as he fell unconscious.

"The winner is Li-Rei, so the students are the winner," Megumi shouted.

Everyone cheered for the winners and looser.

Later everyone enjoyed the cook out as Zio and Ace both had a yellowtail and everyone else had what ever was served.

"Well Kiyo it seems you have a good class," Hiroshi said.

"Yeah, thanks," Kiyo said.

Meanwhile a figure in a cloak was watching everything and seem more focus on Ace and Barry.

"We strike soon," he said.

* * *

**A/N:** Next time there will be a battle but there are some difficulties about how to set it up.


	12. Scorn's Message

**Scorn's Message**

**Cover:** Ace and Zio standing back to back with each other. Lightning and shield was on Zio's end as Lightning and Moon was on Ace's end.**  
**

It was Saturday morning, and Zio was getting ready for today. Li-Rei was at the dojo helping out, but Zio had other plans for today.

"Hey Li-Xiao how are you?" Zio imitated Vulcan's voice for Li-Xiao.

Li-Xiao laughed a little as she always enjoyed Zio playing with her.

At the Belmont mansion near town but close to the mountains, Brago was testing Ace's skills as Barry and Sherry watch at their gardens.

Ace took several of Brago's punches and still stood.

"You're getting better," Brago said.

"To be honest, my father put me through training just as hard as this," Ace said.

Brago sensed something and turned toward some trees, and Sherry could tell Brago sense something.

"I think we should call it for the morning," Sherry said.

Ace and Barry headed off as Sherry walked up to her husband.

"You sense one don't you?" Sherry asked.

"Yes," Brago said.

"It was a matter of time before one of them comes here to battle Barry and Ace," Sherry said with a sigh before heading in.

"_Even so I sense strength coming from that that mamodo," _Brago thought.

…**Mamodo World…**

Zeno personally went to the fountain alone as many mamodos backed away. Although Zatch became king and Zeno moved out of the palace, he still feared by most mamodos as he still had a reputation.

Zeno arrived at the fountain where surprisingly Zatch was at.

"Zatch what are you doing here?" Zeno asked.

"Just checking on Zio," Zatch said, "I'm surprise you're here."

"What does that mean?" Zeno asked.

"Nothing, just that I'm use to hearing that Leila checking up on Ace," Zatch explained.

"Well Ace is my son too, I just been busy," Zeno responded.

"Okay, sorry," Zatch said sweat dropping.

…**Human World…**

Ace sit back resting after the training.

"Master Ace, you need anything?" one of the servants asked.

"I'm good," Ace responded.

The servant left and Barry came in.

"Hey Ace, my dad senses a mamodo in town, we should check it out," Barry said.

"Why not, its getting boring here," Ace said getting up.

Meanwhile Zio was at the park when he ran into a woman with brown hair and mouth open with her teeth showing.

"Zatch you're back," the woman said.

"My name is Zio, wait you know my dad?" Zio asked.

"Yes actually I use to play with him, the name is Naomi," the woman said, "So you're Zatch's son. That's good, my daughter needed someone to play with."

"Huh?" Zio responded.

"Leiko," Naomi shouted.

A girl about Zio's age look a little like her mother but her hair was tied in two ponytails wearing a pale yellow shirt and pink skirt appeared in her toy car.

"You look like an idiot and your hair is stupid," Leiko said, "Lets play chase."

"Uh okay, how do we play?" Zio asked.

"Simple, I chase you around the park and you try and run away," Leiko said peddling toward Zio.

"Ahhh," Zio shouted running around as Leiko tried to catch him.

Naomi laughed evilly watching Zio tried to get away.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Zio shouted.

In another part of the park Ace and Barry was trying to find the mamodo not knowing who it was.

Scorn was waiting for them patiently with his partner who was lightly tanned wearing dark grey pants with white linings with crimson red sleeveless shirt with chains attach on the pockets and an image of a black sun on his back.

"Ace Bell," Scorn said, "And Barry Belmont."

"How do you know our names?" Ace asked.

"I been keeping an eye on you and your cousin to decide who to fight, and I choose you," Scorn said.

Barry pulled out their Spellbook knowing that they would have to fight.

Ace extends his arm and open his hand, as electricity formed in his hand and took form of his wand as he grabbed it.

"This battle will be your end," Scorn said, "Kurohi get ready."

His partner Kurohi took out Scorn's Spellbook ready.

'Skorup' Kurohi shouted.

A scorpion like tail came out of Scorns cloak glowing a purple aura as it came at Ace and Barry.

'Mirashield' Barry shouted.

Ace summoned Mirashield in front of them.

Scorn's tail hit Mirashield and broke through.

'_Gravirei'_ Barry activated his powers.

Barry summoned a force of gravity that pressed down on Scorn's attack forcing it into the ground.

"So the rumors about your partner is true," Scorn said, "Kurohi you think you can handle him?"

"We'll just have to find out," Kurohi said.

'Miker' Barry shouted.

Ace fired Miker from his wand at Kurohi.

'Sanduneshield' Kurohi shouted.

A massive sand like shield with scorpion like markings formed around Kurohi.

Miker hit the shield but didn't break through.

'_Gigano Reis'_ Barry activated his powers and fired Gigano Reis at Scorn.

'Sandune' Kurohi shouted.

Scorn opened his left arm revealing to be a red scorpion claw and fires a blast at sand at Gigano Reis.

The two attacks collided and cancel each other out.

…**Mamodo World…**

"Wow, that mamodo is good," Zatch said as he ended up watching Ace's battle.

Ace's battle ended up drawing attention although the mamodos kept their distance from Zeno.

"He's okay," Zeno responded.

"Not to mention I get this weird feeling about his partner, I think he's holding back his own skills," Zatch said.

…**Human World…**

"Ace, distract and attack," Barry said, 'Oru Miker'

Ace fired a cloud that came at Scorn and fired Mikers.

"Foolish game," Scorn said.

'Sanduneshield' Kurohi shouted.

Sanduneshield appeared protecting them again.

Ace moved behind and close as Barry canceled out Oru Miker.

'Doruskorup' Kurohi shouted.

Poison sprayed from Scorn's tail at Ace.

'_Ion Gravi…'_ Barry tried to activate his power when Kurohi tried to jab Barry in the back of his neck.

Barry dodge and jumped back to avoid the attack.

Ace jumped to dodge the attack but his right leg was hit.

Ace landed back out of range but collapsed on his right leg.

"I can't feel my leg" Ace said trying to move it.

"Doruskorup is a poison that paralyzes the enemy if hit," Scorn explained, "Your leg is paralyzed and it can spread if not controlled."

"As for me, you should look at this," Kurohi said showing his arm that had a tatoo of a scorpion with its stinger on his hand, "I'm trained in the fighting style where I can hit the pressure points shutting down nerves."

Ace tried to stand but found it futile.

'Skorup' Kurohi shouted.

Scorn's tail powered up as it came at Ace.

Ace took his wand and aim.

'Miker' Barry shouted.

Miker fired from Ace's wand at the tail but it dodge the attack and hit Ace.

Ace hit the ground hard.

"You two should give up, not even your best combinations would work," Scorn said.

"Ace stand up," Barry said, "We're not done yet."

Ace stood up on both his legs, although wobbly on his bad leg.

"We're not done yet," Ace said.

"Very well then," Scorn said, "Kurohi!"

'Skorup' Kurohi shouted.

This time Scorn's tail came to attack Ace head on.

Ace barely dodge the attack as Scorn's tail tried to strike Ace again.

Barry aimed at Scorn ready to go.

"Oh no you don't," Kurohi said coming at Barry.

Barry dodge Kurohi's first few attacks and punch Kurohi in the gut with the hand still holding the Spellbook.

"You're not the only one who knows how to fight," Barry said activating his power, _'Ion Gravirei'_.

Ion Gravirei pressed down on Scorn and on his tail stopping the attack.

Kurohi tried to hit Barry causing Barry to jump back loosing focus on his power.

'Sandune' Kurohi shouted.

Scorn opened his claw and fired Sandune at Barry this time.

"The 4th Spell!" Barry shouted, 'Mikerdor'.

A ball of energy fired from Ace's wand at Kurohi.

Kurohi dodge the attack and let Mikerdor hit a tree behind him.

Sandune turned and hit the tree instead.

"That's enough," Scorn said.

Kurohi closed his Spellbook and retreated to Scorn.

"Why are you stopping the battle?" Barry asked.

"I was just testing my strength against you two," Scorn said.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"You don't know anything about this battle do you?" Scorn asked.

"Just that someone is promising power to the winner," Ace said.

"Do you know whose promising this power?" Kurohi asked.

"Do you?" Barry asked.

"Just that the one isn't going to keep his promise," Scorn said, "The one starting this battle is suppose to be powerful."

"So you thought of fighting Ace and me since our fathers were one of the strongest mamodos in the previous battle to decide king, you would test your strength against us?" Barry asked.

"Exactly and by our battle I know I still have some work to do," Scorn said, "Kurohi lets go."

Kurohi and Scorn headed off leaving them.

Meanwhile Zio finally got a break from being chased around and was at a hill to enjoy his lunch with Ched.

"Hey Zio where's your lunch?" Ched asked.

"Right here," Zio said taking out his bag.

He reached in there to find it missing.

"My lunch is missing," Zio responded.

"What do you think happen to it?" Ched asked.

"I dropped it when I was being chased by a girl name Leiko…" Zio said then realized that it might have been then when his lunch was token.

Else where Leiko was eating Zio's lunch with her mother.

"Why me," Zio cried.

At the Belmont mansion, Ace started gaining more feeling in his leg as he moves it after getting some medicine.

"There, it seems the poison is finally wearing off," the servant said.

"Thanks," Ace said testing his leg around.

Meanwhile Barry informed what he knew with his parents.

"It seems this battle is getting more interesting," Brago said.

"Tomorrow I'm going to ask Kiyo where his friends Li-en and Wonrei lives," Sherry said, "They might want to know about this."

"Whatever," Brago responded.

* * *

**A/N:** Scorn and Kurohi isn't one of my characters, the person who created them is 'Agurra of the Darkness'. I also use this moment to reveal Ace's 4th spell Mikerdor so here's his next spell...

**Mikerga:** Stronger more accurate version of Miker fired from Ace's Wand.


	13. Big Trouble

**Big Trouble**

**Cover:** Scorn and Kurohi walking through town preparing for a big battle coming up.**  
**

In England Yoppopo lived with Djem and in the past year has a child, making the 4th Hybrid. Yoppopo started talking as a normal person after time in the human world.

Now they were facing a lizard mamodo who was after them for some reason.

"Leave us alone, we're not even part of this battle," Yoppopo said.

"Sorry no can do," the lizard said.

'Digan Saruzen' the partner shouted

The lizard fired acid spit as Djem.

Yoppopo took hit and was knock out.

"Yoppopo," Djem responded.

"Lets go," the mamodo said leaving.

…**Mamodo World…**

Zatch been researching after watching Ace's battle.

"Zatch we got a new problem," Earth said coming in.

"What's wrong?" Zatch asked.

"I got word from Danny from the fountain, the mamodo name Yoppopo been badly injured," Earth said.

"What happened?" Zatch asked.

"A mamodo attacked him," Earth said, "Apparently a strong one while at it."

"Why Yoppopo, he wasn't showing any sign of coming into this battle?" Zatch asked.

"I don't know," Earth responded.

"What do you think we should do?" Zatch asked.

"In a situation like this, I think the best thing to do is wait to see if any more older generation of mamodo living in the human world are attack," Earth said, "But it should be your choice."

Zatch sighed as Earth left the room.

"_I'll have to send word to Wonrei Brago Nya and everyone else that's living in the mamodo world to keep an eye out," _Zatch thought, _"If the situation gets to out of hand I might have to send help."_

…**Human World…**

Nya and Shion had their hands full with another mamodo as they ended up taking cover.

"Come out here," a mamodo that look human like but with orange spiky hair wearing a yellow hoody and green jeans around 12 years old.

"Nya get ready," Shion said, 'Ganzu Kyapan'

Nya's claws grew as he started sending mulple scratches.

'Ronfiera' the partner shouted.

The mamodo formed a firey whip around Nya stopping her in her tracks.

"Nya!" Shion responded.

"Say good night," the mamodo said.

'Gigano Fiera' the partner shouted.

The mamodo fired a giant fireball with his free hand that hit Nya.

At Momochi City, days later, Kiyo was giving one of his classes when he got an strange phone call from Dr. Riddles.

"Are you sure?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes, just like Yoppopo and Djem, Nya and Shion were attack by a mamodo and Nya was badly injured but her Spellbook was still intact," Dr. Riddles said.

"Do you think this has something to do with that mamodo Barry and Ace fought said?" Kiyo asked remembering when Sherry told him.

"It could be, and it could also be a warning to not only the older generation, but to Zatch as well," Dr. Riddles explained, "Either way I would keep in contact with Brago Sherry Wonrei and Li-en, and also keep an eye on Li-Rei and Barry as well."

"Yeah I agree," Kiyo said turning to the two.

Li-Rei was looking through red-orange Spellbook, while Barry was doing nothing.

At the park Zio and Ched were playing in the sand box.

"There we're done," Zio said.

"Good!" Leiko said smashing through their sand castle with her car.

"Hey why did you do that?" Ched asked.

"Any friend of Zio, must be as pathetic as him," Leiko said.

"But we worked hard on it," Zio responded.

"I'll show you to mess with our sand castle," Ched said getting ready to attack.

Chainz came out of nowhere with CJ causing Ched to stop letting Leiko get away.

"Chainz CJ what are you guys doing here?" Zio asked.

"Big trouble is why?" Chainz said.

"Huh?" Zio responded.

Ace was training with Brago while Barry was in trouble when Brago sense 2 mamodo presences.

"2 mamodo is here," Brago said.

Ace turned to see Leon and Claire there.

"Well if it isn't Claire and Leon," Ace said.

After school Li-Rei Hiro and Barry ran into Vincent, Ishimaru, Julie, and Natsumi.

They ended up gathering at Li-Rei's family dojo.

"What's going on?" Li-Rei asked.

"You mean you haven't heard the news?" Vincent asked.

"What news?" Zio asked.

"The older generation of mamodos that been living here in the human world for the pass 15 years, are being attack," Chainz said.

"What?" Zio responded.

"Jullie and I were in England when we found out that a mamodo name Yoppopo that was living there was attack," Leon explained, "He wasn't even involved in our battle and yet they attacked him."

"I was in a chess tournament in a town where the mamodo known as Nya was at, when CJ smelled trouble," Vincent said.

"Not only that but Claire and I came cross a strange and yet powerful mamodo, we didn't pick a fight against him, but he kept mumbling about something not right," Natsumi said.

"What did he look like?" Hiro asked.

"We didn't get a good look at him, he was wearing a cloak over his body and face, but one of his arms look almost like a pincer," Natsumi said.

"Scorn," Ace responded.

"You know him?" Chainz asked.

"We battled him a while back," Barry said.

"Considering that both yours and Li-Rei's father are one of the older generation of mamodos living here in the human world we thought you should know," Ishimaru explained.

"I don't get it, this battle was suppose to be over some promise power, why would anyone attack the older generation?" Ched asked.

"That's just it, we don't know, which means the older generation doesn't know," Barry said, "Scorn told Ace and I that this battle is about something else, that's not about power."

"The best thing we can do now is try and find more allies and stop this madness," Li-Rei responded.

They went home after a bit to relax for now.

Meanwhile a mamodo stood on the hill and smirked.

"Time to have a little fun," it said staring out in the sky.

* * *

**A/N:** This is basically one of the turning points of the story. The attacks on the older generation is a warning, but I'm not saying for what cause. Not much on Zio and his friends because I wanted to spice it up. For those who send their mamodo request, more will appear now that the battle is starting to get more intense.

By the way those two mysterious mamodos are one of my creation and they'll appear again later.


	14. Magnetizing Victory

**Magnetizing Victory**

**Cover:** Kiichiro ridding on Slash's back as they travel around the country side.**  
**

Li-Rei was walking home after a long day of school.

"_Zio been down since finding out the older generation of mamodos been badly beaten and hurt by our enemies," _Li-Rei thought, _"Not that I blame him, it kind of makes me worry as well. I mean those two mention that was beaten, they probably had a lot more experience than the two of us, and yet was so easily beaten."_

Li-Rei stopped suddenly when he saw a strange toy robot in the trash. It look as if it was looking right at him.

"Relax, its just a toy," Li-Rei said shaking his head and leaving.

However what he thought was a toy was actually Koral Q investigating the town.

"Pi-pa-po, Li-Rei, human partner of Zio Bell confirmed," Koral Q said, "Sector clear."

Li-Rei came home remove his shoes and went into his room to change out of his school uniform.

"Li-Rei, your grandfather is coming over a week tomorrow," Li-en told Li-Rei.

"Really?" Li-Rei asked.

"Yeah, he seems to want to talk to you and Zio," Li-en said.

"How does he know about me?" Zio asked coming in.

"He has his way," Li-en explained.

The next day was a Saturday and Li-Rei and Zio headed off to train.

"Hey Li-Rei do you think we can win?" Zio asked.

"Of course we can," Li-Rei responded, "Why do you ask?"

"Its just that those mamodos that beaten the older generation had to be pretty strong," Zio said.

"Zio you have nothing to worry about trust me," Li-Rei responded.

'Ugar' someone shouted.

A twister came at them from behind.

'_Rerudo'_ Li-Rei activated his powers.

He summoned Rerudo that blocked the attack.

"Come on out," Li-Rei shouted.

A clown like mamodo and his human partner who was a teenager in his late teens appeared.

"What do you want?" Zio asked.

"My name is Zhen, and we're looking for someone," The mamodo said.

"You're after one of the mamodos living here," Li-Rei said.

"Not quiet, you see we got word that there's now some nuisance interfering with our plans," Zhen explained.

"_Nuisance?"_ Zio thought.

'Zaisword' Li-Rei shouted.

Zio formed Zaisword and went to attack Zhen.

'Henry," Zhen said.

'Uruk' his partner Henry shouted.

Zio strike down but Zhen dodge the attack without Zio seeing how.

"What?" Zio responded.

"With that speed you're to slow," Zhen said.

'Zaise' Li-Rei shouted.

Zaise fired from Zio's mouth but Zhen dodge it again.

This time Zhen was behind Li-Rei.

'Ugar' Henry shouted.

Ugar fired from Zhen's mouth at Li-Rei.

'_Regaruk'_ Li-Rei quickly activated his power and dodge the spell.

"You're fast," Zhen said.

'_Ganzu Boren'_ Li-Rei activated his powers and started trying to punch Zhen.

"But not fast enough," Zhen said dodging each one.

Zio use the moment to get behind Zhen.

'Saiker' Li-Rei shouted.

Zio swipe his hands firing Saiker.

Zhen dodge the attack causing it to come at Li-Rei instead.

'_Rerudo'_ Li-Rei activated his powers summoning Rerudo that blocked the attack.

"What's this nuisance you were talking about?" Li-Rei asked.

"Just that some strange mamodo been allowed to return to the human world to make sure that none of us get any of the older generation," Zhen explained.

'Ugar' Henry shouted.

Another Ugar fired from Zhen's mouth.

'Shieldome' Li-Rei shouted.

Zio summoned Shieldome that blocked the attack.

"So what you're saying is that King Zatch, Zio's father send help?" Li-Rei asked.

"You could say that," Zhen said.

'Uruk' Henry shouted.

Zhen came at them full speed.

'_Go Regaruk'_ Li-Rei activated his power, kicked the ground creating a crack causing Zhen to stopped.

"So the question is, why are you after the older generation?" Zio asked.

"Why, because they need to learn their place," Zhen said, "One of them already meddled with the battle, and if nothing is done they all will, so if we don't show them whose battle is it, eventually they will get themselves in the battle, and interfere."

Zio and Li-Rei's bodies glowed with aura of anger at them.

"So you're attacking those who didn't even joined in this battle, just to make sure they won't fight?" Li-Rei asked.

"That's what I just said," Zhen said.

"Did you ever consider that they might have a family, with children who haven't even been able to use their powers?" Zio asked.

"Please, if that was the case, then they shouldn't have meddle in the first place," Zhen said.

"Not all of them did, you're just attacking them for no reason," Li-Rei said.

"I hate mamodos like you," Zio responded.

Zio's Spellbook glowed for a new spell at their response.

"Doesn't matter what you think," Zhen said.

'Uruk' Henry shouted.

Zhen started running toward them full speed.

"The 5th Spell," Li-Rei said opening the red-orange spell book, 'Jikerse'.

Zio's mouth opened and his eyes flashed as a red-orange ball of energy fired from his mouth.

Zhen hit the field it created as his body started glowing the same color.

"What the…" Zhen responded as he started being pulled to a car.

He hit it and was unable to move.

"Hey get me off this thing," Zhen shouted.

"You loose," Li-Rei said.

Henry ran off leaving the Spellbook. Li-Rei burned the book and Zhen disappeared back to the mamodo world.

"Hey Li-Rei what do you think about what that Zhen guy was talking about?" Zio asked when they were in Li-Rei's room.

"Honestly I don't know, but one thing for sure, something is definitely going on in this battle," Li-Rei said.

* * *

**A/N:** I added Slash and Kiichiro because they're going to be in the next chapter encountering one of the enemies that attack in the last chapter, since I left Slash out in the last chapter I mean.

Zhen is the son of Fein, and I wanted to use a mamodo with a speed spell like Uruk for Jikerse to appear. I know it seems I'm rushing Zio's and Ace's spells, but I want to make clear that I created a lot of spells for Zio and Ace. Ched will battle in the chapter after next with the spells he gained.

Anyways Koral Q is just there to investigate on why the older generations of mamodos that are living in the human world like Wonrei and Brago, are being attack, by choice not force.

Zio's next Spell...

**Bao Zaiga:** (Ultimate Attack) A dragon fired from Zio's mouth that engulfs everything in its path. Its power is actually part of Bao given to Zio. (Just think Bao in its incomplete form when Zatch released it, but it does get stronger as Zio gets stronger).


	15. Slash's Decision

**Slash's Decision**

**Cover:** Li-Rei in school looking through the red-orange spell book

Slash was carrying Kiichiro through the field as Kiichiro on his back.

Even Slash had heard about the older generation being attack.

He didn't care much about the older generation getting involved as long as he fights Chainz and earn his position as heir before it happened.

However some of the 100 participants forcing the older generation to fight were what got his attention.

"_If someone is attacking the older generation, then something about this battle isn't right,"_ Slash thought.

Meanwhile a lizard mamodo who attack Yoppopo was watching the young fighter deciding to fight him.

…

In another town Chainz and Ishimaru were laying low trying to find out more about the attack on the older generation of mamodos.

A breeze blew pass Chainz giving him a weird feeling.

"What?" Ishimaru asked.

"It's nothing," Chainz said.

"Hey Chainz, something been on my mind," Ishimaru said.

"What?" Chainz asked.

"Well, these mamodos going after the older generation, you think Slash might have something to do with it?" Ishimaru asked.

"Slash maybe out to get me, but he wouldn't do something that ridiculous," Chainz said, "He's after the position as head of our clan, just as I am."

"Right," Ishimaru said.

…

Scorn and Kurohi were nearby where Slash.

"Two mamodos came through here," Scorn said, "One of them seems to be a lizard type."

"Maybe it's those mamodos we heard about," Kurohi said, "The ones that been attacking the older generation."

"If so, be ready for anything," Scorn said.

…

Slash was heading his way when he stopped.

He knew he was being fallowed and decided to do something about it.

"Slash, what is it?" Kiichiro asked.

"We got some trouble," Slash said and put Kiichiro down, "Go hide where it's safe."

"Right," Kiichiro said running off.

As soon as Kiichiro was hidden Slash turned to his right.

"I know you're there, show yourself!" Slash shouted.

The lizard mamodo and his partner came out.

"You're as good as they say," it said.

"What do you want?" Slash asked.

"My name is Snipe, we're not here to fight, we're here to offer you an opportunity," Snipe said, "We want you to join us in our quest, and in return we'll help you defeat your brother and ensure your position as head of your clan."

"I don't need help beating Chainz, and I surely don't need help becoming head of my clan," Slash said.

"That maybe so, but to beat Chainz you'll might have to defeat his friends, including Prince Zio Bell," Snipe said.

Slash figured something out from what he was told.

"You're the ones they been talking about, the ones attacking the older generation," Slash said.

"One of them actually," Snipe said, "Someone has to make sure they don't mess with the purpose of this battle."

"Sorry, but I have no intentions to join a pathetic group of mamodos that fights the older generation just because some of them are fighting this battle," Slash said, "I don't know what your plan is, but I rather fight my battles without the aid of another mamodo."

"Very well," Snipe said, "Kai do it!"

Snipe's partner opened their spellbook.

'Seruzen' Kai shouted.

Snipe opened his mouth and fired liquid at Slash.

'Garoshield' Kiichiro shouted.

Slash summons a spike wall infront of the liquid.

The liquid hit the wall and some of it started dissolving.

"What?" Slash responded.

"My best spells involves acid that dissolves even the hardest metal," Snipe said, "Your spells stands no chance against me."

"Oh yeah!" Slash responded.

'Gigano Hokeigo' Kiichiro shouted.

Gigano Hokeigo fired from Slash's hand with a chain attaching them.

'Riaruk' Kai shouted.

Snipe dodge Gigano Hokeigo and disappeared.

"He disappeared," Kiichiro responded watching from her hiding spot.

Slash closed his eyes and tried to sense Snipe's movement.

He heard the sound of something moving toward his feet.

"Kiichiro from bellow!" Slash shouted.

'Gazurogaruga' Kiichiro shouted.

Slash hit the ground and summoned Gazurogaruga.

"Very good, were able to sense my movement," Snipe said reappearing holding the lance, "But I told you, your iron spells won't work on me."

'Digon Seruzen' Kai shouted.

Snipe fired Digon Seruzen from his mouth.

It destroyed Gazurogaruga as it came at Slash.

"NO!" Kiichiro shouted, 'Garoshield'.

Slash summoned Garoshield.

Digon Seruzen dissolved the shield and hit Slash.

…

Chainz suddenly had a cold chill down his spine as Ishimaru was on the phone with Li-Rei.

"_Something isn't right,"_ Chainz thought.

…

Scorn and Kurohi arrived to see Digon Seruzen dissolved to nothing.

"A battle is going on," Kurohi said, "Should we enter this?"

"No, not yet," Scorn said.

…

Slash appeared slightly injured from the spells as he collapsed on one leg.

"You should give up, you have no hope of winning," Snipe said.

"Slash!" Kiichiro said heading to her partner.

"Kiichiro, stay back!" Slash said.

"But," Kiichiro responded.

"So that's your human partner, pathetic," Snipe said, "I guess I'll have to take you both down!"

"I won't let you hurt her," Slash said guarding Kiichiro.

The cerulean blue spell book started glowing brightly.

"The spell book," Kiichiro said and search through the pages.

She found a new spell.

"Please be enough to save to save Slash," Kiichiro cried, 'Egdris Gazuron'!

Slash summoned 2 giant axe blades from the ground that cross each other and form an X shape drill.

Slash fired Egris Gazuron at Snipe full speed.

"That new spell won't be enough," Snipe said.

'Gigano Seron' the partner shouted.

Snipe fired a bubble of acid from his mouth.

Egdris Gazuron pop the balloon causing it to spread out on it.

However the spinning drill of the spell splash the acid off it causing little damage.

Egdris Gazuron hit Snipe head on.

…

Slash burned Snipe's spell book after it was over.

"That was close," Slash said.

"You could say that," someone said.

Slash turned to Scorn and Kurohi.

"Who are you, are you here to fight?" Slash responded.

"My name is Scorn and that depends," Scorn said.

"Depends?" Slash asked.

"On which side you're on in this battle," Scorn said.

"I'm on no one's side, I fight for my own cause," Slash said.

"Good, but fair warning, this battle is about to turn where choosing sides might ended up an option," Scorn said.

"Basically today's battle, is just one of many that will come," Kurohi explained.

"Then whose side are you on?" Slash asked.

"I'm on my own, I don't need anyone to fight my battles," Scorn said, "Kurohi is all I need."

"Fine by me," Slash said.

"See you another time, and grow stronger incase we do have to fight," Scorn said, "I want to fight the best."

Slash nodded as Scorn and Kurohi left.

"Slash, sorry for disobeying you," Kiichiro said.

"It's okay, what's important that you're safe," Slash said.

* * *

**A/N****:** I know Li-Rei and Zio aren't in this chapter, but they will in the next chapter.


End file.
